


CATCH ME- A Venture Bros Erotica

by WarioGirl



Category: The Venture Bros
Genre: 1969, Anal Sex, Artificial Intelligence, Developing Relationship, Erotica, F/M, JUST A SHIT TON OF SEX SCENES, Obsession, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Public Sex, Rivalry, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship, Sex Toys, Vaginal Sex, ford mustang, raunchy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:00:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 22,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21903376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarioGirl/pseuds/WarioGirl
Summary: 1968.Sallie Knight is part of a small team of heroes called Team Knight Rider, who are constantly under the shadow of Team Venture, the more famous, successful team. Jonas Venture and Sallie Knight share a rivalry, and despite their team-members, it hadn't let up for the last few years.Though, one hot night in Greece, things change, and nothing was the same again...
Relationships: Jonas Venture Sr/Sallie Knight





	1. Team Knight Rider VS Team Venture

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a fun 'for shits and giggles' RP with the handsome, wonderful, lovely, brilliant Professor-Pyg/Cynic-Cigar/Kumatori. <3 
> 
> We do a lot of these stories together, and this one was a fun one, currently in the works. Wanted to explored a different kind of relationship, and so this came to be. Enjoy! :D

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of an erotic adventure between Team Venture's Leader, Jonas Venture, and Team Knight Rider's Leader, Sallie Knight. Both share a hatred for one another, but everything is about to change one night in Greece...
> 
> This is the beginning.

#  ** CHAPTER 1: Team Knight Rider VS Team Venture **

** Skorpios, Greece **

** October 20, 1968 **

The cooling Greek moon seemed to be printed on her ivory skin, but it was nothing compared to the white-hot wrath that bubbled inside of her as she stared hard across the ocean to the Venture Yacht, the X-2, from her own smaller Yacht, the KITT. As if trying to calm her down with its rocking, the ocean lapped her Yacht’s side.

The midnight air had a breeze, but despite this, heat was still staggering to the touch.

_I fucking hate you._

That was no lie. She despised this man, with all of her heart. She hated the way he acted, the way he spoke, that fucking infectious confidence, that winning smile on those silken lips. Dangerously handsome, and he _knew_ it, almost convinced that he could get away with all of his errors with just his looks. But what was worse about him was that he was _more_ than looks.

To the public, he was flawless, a fantastic father, rich and thoughtful with his proceedings, an intelligent super-scientist. Sometimes that is far more impressive than to become president. Everyone loved this man…

Sallie Knight grimaced in envy at him.

You could play as God when you’re a Super-Scientist.

And that’s what he was. A God.

He flaunted this. Clearly. He had this divine demeanour about him, benevolent and glorious.

And what she hated about all of this was that she could feel everyone getting ensnared by this charm of his as she stared hotly at him. She felt as though she was the only one not falling for this perfect façade.

Forcefully, she turned her attention away at last, staring at the Greek Island. Glowing amber lights illuminated the private island ahead, and already she was eager to go home. The wedding ceremony had finished, a beautiful public display of commencing two people together, and now it was the after-party, where everyone was dancing and getting boisterous, laughing, singing and drinking. 

None of that enticed Sallie. She wasn’t into it, nor was she here to just _party_. She was here on the mission to protect the happily wedded couple, Aristotle and Jaqueline Onassis. The wedding was peaceful with no disturbance. And they were lucky Sallie had to bite her tongue down when Jonas Venture was near her.

_Bastard._

She remembered that sideward smirk. He was like a High school bully who knew every button to push just to piss her off!

The wind dropped, along with the familiar chirps of cicadas, and string music drifted across the waves from the private Island. Sallie turned away completely now, leaning on the steely railing as she watched the ocean, her eyes following the stars above.

At least she was not alone. She was part of another super-hero league, Team Knight Rider. They weren’t s famous, nor as big…. nor as rich as Team Venture, but their hearts were in the right place, solving crime with their leader, a super-car that could talk, two super-scientists, a super-mechanic and a strongman. Unfortunately, they all couldn’t attend to the wedding.

Only Franky could join her, as Billings and Dean had a science convention to go to, and TORQUE, well, he was a super-car and wasn’t fond of waters. Though he was still with Sallie, through signals in her Communication-Link watch, a device that stayed with her as if it was part of her body. He was also in the Yacht too, the AI sitting in the computers of the yacht, so technically he was still with her. He was _always_ with her.

Billings and Dean were the brains in their team, always coming up with new ways of inventing technology. Many TORQUE’s tricks were created by them.

Sallie had known Billings since University, his super-science subjects often joined with her super-mechanic courses, and they became fond friends in the library one day. A truly blessing of a day. He wasn’t at the same level as Jonas; however, she’d rather have a true, genuine human being than a Jonas on her team. Egotistic people often led to deaths.

It was also where Sallie first created TORQUE’s AI too. What was a small chip in her hand that could only beep was now a black monster of a muscle-car, a custom Ford Mustang, sleek, black and awfully sexy. Sadly, she couldn’t show him off in the centre of the waters in Greek, and so his body remained back in the city of New York, back underground of their HQ.

With Franky and Dean, she met them when she moved out of University, and soon the friends became close enough to form their own team. Something Sallie never regretted, despite her team constantly bathing under the shadows of Team Venture…

She was blessed to have them. They were her dear friends, and she would protect them with her life. 

Jonas Venture, however, had _toys_. He _collected_ his friends and flaunted them until he got bored of them. Sallie had seen this before, several times, and it pained her because she was always forced to stay out of the affairs, rather than defending the innocent, as her blood thrived for.

But with Sallie…She was no friend of his. So therefore, he had no ownership of her, the lone black sheep out of the herd. She refused to fall for Jonas Venture’s façade, from those azure-blue eyes, to that taut outline of his body, crafted from physical work, right down to that natural aroma of his that she seemed to have smelt from across the yacht, a kind of musky, leather masculine scent.

_Bastard…irresponsible, oversexed, careless egomaniac…_

**++Keep staring at him like that, Boss, and he’ll think you like him** ++

Sallie smirked softly, shaking her head when she heard the male voice.

Ahh, TORQUE, her Super-Car, her best friend, her co-pilot, her AI. Her first ever successful AI, and had forever stayed by her side like her shadow.

She glanced down at her Com-Link watch to see the animated Mustang staring at her with a cocky smirk. It was a feature she created solely for her amusement, to give her Super-Car expressions, a face to talk to and not just some sort of symbol or soundwaves. He was just as handsome as she imagined him, with bright blue eyes on his windshield, a smirk on his fender, and even the comical goatee-like feature under his bottom lip, where his licence plate used to be. It was quirky, like a character from an animated movie.

She tutted, then she shrugged, looking back at Jonas. There he was up ahead on his X-2, clad in that beautifully crafted white suit and black pants, talking to one of his team-mates.

“Let him think of that. Let him get his dick wet over _me_ looking at him…”

She continued to stare at him with an unwavering hatred in her eyes.

There, Sallie Knight leaned against the railing of her Yacht, her eyes closed in thought. The Super-Mechanic was thinking, long and hard about this day. It was a beautiful wedding, with a gorgeous ceremony and fantastic music. But now she was getting bored, staring at the white disc above her, and turning back to the giant white Yacht. The X-2, a stunning Yacht. Wonderful compared to her smaller yacht. But it did its job. She was happy with it; it was self-piloted by her own Super-Car.

But Jonas’ X-2….

 _Maybe all of that money spent on that fucking Yacht could help the homeless..._ Sallie grilled internally. She could feel herself getting in a worse mood.

Maybe she should go to bed, Jonas was only pissing her off and he wasn't even there _with_ her.

_Do I send him a message? Just to get a reaction?_

She decided against it. She didn’t have the mental energy to tolerate with him.

Jonas had Team Venture aboard the X-2, a gigantic yacht that made everything look so much smaller compared to the Venture yacht.

The Team was partying, having fun, laughing, drinking, celebrating. A few of the wedding guests returned to the X-2, and the partied continued on it. The wedding was a success, and Jonas knew he had beat Team Knight Rider to the punch. He always made sure he came out on top, but he had a feeling that something was giving Team Knight Rider the slip on where he would be. They were like an annoying puppy, always nipping at his ankles. But it didn’t matter, they were a mediocre team that had a lot less then Team Venture. They were just _annoyances._

Jonas leaned against the railing of the yacht, staring into the lapping water. It rocked the yacht ever so gently. Jonas had a drink in hand, sipping it so delicately. He was a man that didn’t get drunk too often. No, he must keep appearance. Sophisticated, elusive, dangerously sober.

He then glanced up at the other yachts, how small they were in comparison of the X-2. But then his eyes caught Team Knight Riders yacht, a black liner with golden-yellow accents. So pathetic compared to his. He almost laughed to himself, eyeing the black details. He had to give it to them that it was practically invisible in the darkness of the ocean.

Maybe that was the point.

He didn’t know, and honestly, he didn’t care. Team Knight Rider had only been a nuisance since-

His communicator watch started to beep, and he pressed a small button on the side of the watch. The screen flickered on, but it was black. Jonas stared at the screen blankly, but then heard the ominous voice.

“Team Venture, you are on a mission to keep the first lady protected, I better not be disappointed.” Jonas quickly straightened up. “I assure you sir; this mission will be a success. I have one of my men on her as we speak.” Jonas lied. He knew he couldn’t risk this mission.

The black screen didn’t say anything. But Jonas knew he was still present.

Then finally the screen spoke.

“You haven’t failed me yet, but there is always time for error. Do not fail me.” The screen then flickered off, and Jonas let out a huge sigh of relief, looking over at his shoulder.

“Kano!” Jonas called out. The large Chinaman, donned in the traditional black suit, walked over to Jonas and bowed to the smaller man. “Kano, go to shore and be sure Jackie-O is okay.” Jonas said as the Chinaman nodded and went on his way. Jonas couldn’t afford to fuck this up.

He then leaned back on the railing and continued to sip at his drink, staring back at the dark abyss of the water beneath him.

The night went by, slowly. As the team behind him were still having the time of their lives, hollering and dancing to the traditional music of the Greek, Jonas’ mind was stirring some thoughts, and each thought got darker.

Eventually, Jonas sighed, hanging his head. All this partying and he was still going to sleep in a cold bed tonight.

…Perhaps he could change that.

He then straightened up, and smirked. He knew it was a long shot, but he knew how uncomfortable he made Sallie Knight feel. That little Brit had showed him that uncomfortable squirm once or twice, especially when he was thrown into the water during banter between him, Rodney and Horace-

That gave him an idea.

He glanced at the woman, seeing her small figure leaning on the railing, bathed almost majestically in the pale moonlight, her sharp blue eyes almost illuminating in the night, her brunette hair was tied in a long, strict braid. Her attire wasn’t one of a young lady that followed the fashion industry. He never saw her in a dress. Not even for this wedding. She dressed how she wanted, and that included for the wedding. That stupid boot-cut jeans, her comically huge military boots and a smart black buttoned shirt. No doubt she was wearing that lusciously tight black leotard beneath…he remembered that thing _very_ well.

He grimaced, seeing her talking to that copy-cat watch of hers, talking to that stupid computer.

But Jonas was a brilliant man, and he had a brilliant plan. His grin began to falter the more he thought of it. Then he grumbled, deciding against jumping into the water. She wouldn't save him, but....

A cruel glint came into his eye, and he turned around.

"H.E.L.P.eR.!" He called out, and the robot rolled toward Jonas, beeping. "H.E.L.P.eR., bring me Rusty." He commanded as the robot beeped and ran off to bring Rusty up on deck.

Jonas kept his eyes fixated onto Sallie, a disgusting smirk of eagerness on his handsome face. He knew she wouldn't be able to resist.

H.E.L.P.eR. came back with a drowsy Rusty. It looked like Rusty had just woken up, drowsy and clueless in what was happening. The small eight-year old child, with rusty-copper hair, and adorable round face with cute freckles and wide, innocent eyes.

 _Perfect_.

Jonas then hoisted his boy up on the railing, letting Rusty lean against him.

"Rusty, look at the island over there." Jonas said, pointing at the private island. The little boy rubbed his eyes and looked to the island, smiling softly.

"It's pretty, dad."

"Yes, that is Skorpios. An island of wonder and adventure. Daddy was there today, seeing a wedding. A very important wedding." Jonas explained, a soft gentle tone.

"Was it fun?" Rusty asked as he leaned more on his father’s chest.

"Tons." Jonas said, looking down to the water, and then to Sallie up ahead to the other Yacht. She would here the splash, which was perfect. And he noticed her glancing over here, so he knew that she had seen him drinking. Water and drunk people don't get along.

And then that devious grin slipped onto his face, and his arms loosened subtly, suddenly-

_Whoops._

Rusty yelled as his small body fell from the railings, her eyes huge with raw terror…

The air was getting colder as the night went by. But Sallie didn't mind it so much. She never got bothered by the cold, and the Greek breeze was nothing compared to miserable England. All while the party was still bustling at the X-2, on the KITT, Sallie was casually talking to TORQUE.

"Did you know that there are more fake flamingos than there are of real ones?"

 **++Sallie, you've told me this before++** The Mustang's voice chuckled. He knew his driver was bored, and possibly tired. Speaking of which, he heard Sallie yawn, running her hands over her eyes.

"Why don’t those guys fucking finish this party? I wanna sleep." Sallie groaned grumpily, leaning on the railing of her yacht again and bowed her head down. "I don’t get how the fuck Franky can sleep with _that_ happening!”

 **++You know what Franky is like. He’s a man-bear, he sleeps like a log!++** TORQUE said calmly. **++Hey, you wanna go back to HQ tomorrow?++**

Sallie shrugged, looking at her Com-Link and smiling softly at TORQUE.

"I wish, but I’m on a mission, remember? We come back home Monday." She paused. "Maybe...I should just _try_ and sleep."

**++If you must. I'll make you a hot drink++**

"You're amazing. I should marry you."

TORQUE snorted.

Closing her eyes, she took in the peace of the water for one last moment, feeling the ocean lapping against her yacht.

Finally, she opened her eyes, her bright cerulean eyes reflecting the huge moon. "I'm lucky to get where I am," Sallie whispered to TORQUE, and her smile dropped. "It's so hard..."

She began to remove her outfit, starting with unbuttoning her black shirt. She wore her leotard beneath, and no one was around, so she felt safe. Besides, the air was warm enough to not shock her flesh. Then, after tossing her shirt onto the lounger behind her, she started to take her jeans off when she heard a splash, quickly followed by a scream of a child, and immediately looked over to the source of the voice, her heroic mode instant. Her eyes found a small child in the waters, and realised it had rust-coloured hair.

Rusty Venture. The son of Jonas Venture, his Wonder-boy…

Sallie watched, the small boy was flailing in the water, screaming, utter panic in his cries, the blackening ocean easily dominating him.

From the X-2, she saw Jonas leaning far over his railing, his eyes wide in mock-horror, calling out at the top of his lungs.

"Someone, please help, my son fell into the water! He can't swim!"

Sallie sharply judged Jonas. He looked panicked.

_That prick, Jonas! Why should I-?_

**++Sallie, Rusty is in the water!++** TORQUE piped up, as if reading her cynical thought and knowing _exactly_ what she was thinking.

She stalled for what seemed to be a long moment, but with a grunt of frustration her Knight Rider instincts kicked in. She stepped onto the railing, only in boots and her leotard, and dived into the water.

With TORQUE guiding her through the dark waters, which was surprisingly warm, she swam towards the panicking child. She didn't care for the child much, but she had to save a life if she could. Besides, she couldn't let the poor boy drown because of his cunt of a father...

Jonas grinned when he saw Sallie jump into the water.

_Perfect timing too._

Watching her intriguingly, he calculated how quick she got to him. And in all honesty, it wasn’t too bad. For a small, pathetic woman…

Rusty panicked, feeling the heavy water around him taking him down…and down… but when he felt the strong arms of his fa-

_Wait...._

He looked up and saw that Team Knight Rider lady, strands of her dark hair lank over her eyes and drenched over her face. She had saved him a few times before, but this was something new. He used to find her rather scary, but when her eyes looked at him through her hair, he only stared. Her eyes were of the sharpest blues he has ever seen, like the shiny stones his father collected with a galaxy inside of them.

When her eyes looked forward, focusing on returning to the X-2, Rusty clung onto her, shivering.

Some of the guests reached the edge of the X-2, pulling Sallie and Rusty up onto the deck, and once they reunited, cheering raised all around her, thanking her for saving Rusty.

Sallie only gave them a gentle smile, her arms still around Rusty, feeling his tiny cold arms around her neck. He was clinging, his body paralysed with fear. From the midst of the cheers, she heard footsteps of dress shoes, and she glared up in hatred when she saw Jonas pushing through the small group of people, towel ready for his son.

Rusty looked over, seeing his father, and darted out of her arms with a sudden burst of strength, rushing for Jonas. Jonas opened the towel, kneeling down and he wrapped it around his son as soon as he met him, holding him close.

“Daddy!” He cried out in relief, whimpering. Sallie sighed and slowly stood up, her heart calming down from the swim. But when she straightened, she glared down at Jonas, her eyes hardened. A part of her was convinced this was a show for the guests.

"Thank you, Miss Knight." He said in his most charming voice, icy-blue eyes looking up. "I don't know what I would've done if he had drowned." Jonas seemed legitimately shaken up. He finally stood up, his height was much more than Sallie, and he looked down to the small Brit. "How can I repay you?" Jonas asked smoothly.

Sallie’s eyes remained hard on Jonas, her expression clearly replying: _By fucking off!_ To her dismay, a part of her wanted to believe him but most of her was so sure that he was simply acting. She was convincing herself, _so hard_.

_Drunken bastard. Don't be such a stupid fool next time..._

Jonas’ eyes lit up suddenly.

"Actually, why don't you stay here for the night, get dried off and rest here."

Sallie listened to his offer and was a little...cynical about it. She didn't like the idea of it. How could she stay the night at her own rival's yacht?

Her leotard, hair and boots plastered wetly against her drenched body, she stared at Jonas coldly, and then slowly shook her head.

"I'm fine, thank you.” Came the stiff reply. “I've got stuff on my own yacht."

_Why ask me that? So you can rub your fucking achievements at me!_

Jonas felt offended, and he showed it on his face.

One of the partying guests standing next to her spoke, his smile bright.

"Come on, Miss Knight, you have to. Let Dr. Venture treat you for saving his boy."

Jonas looked to the man and nodded in appreciation. Soon, the crowd began to agree with him, beckoning Sallie in taking the offer. The pressure of everyone’s opinion was starting to cloud around Sallie, and she hated it.

_I just wanna be in bed and talk to my Mustang!_

"Yes, let me thank you.” Jonas insisted, his smile endearing. “We're all too drunk to take you back, and it's the least I can do for you for saving Rusty." Jonas’ eyes dropped down, and Sallie followed, seeing Rusty hugging his father's leg, the towel wrapped tightly around him. He smiled so sweetly at her, and Sallie felt disgust at the innocent smile.

"Miss, you can stay in my room." Rusty said, his voice shaken and small.

Jonas stared down at Rusty, his eyes slightly sharp.

_Like hell she is…_

"Yes, stay in Rusty's room." Jonas reaffirmed through a tight smile.

The pressure becoming unbearable now. So, Sallie decided to solely focus on Jonas, and not the opinions of the other guests and his _son_.

Slowly, she leaned over, and a darkness masked her features.

"Dr. Venture, I _really_ appreciate the offer, but I'm happy to swim back to the KITT." She replied through gritting teeth.

 _Why are you so fucking persistent in running away, Sallie?_ _Wouldn't it be nice to get to KNOW the man?_

Sallie hated that voice in her head, the voice of reason.

Hearing her disgruntled reply, Rusty felt hurt by it. Why was she refusing? Did she just not like him and his Daddy?

Rusty was heartbroken and buried his face into Jonas' pants.

Jonas thought for a moment, and then remembered something;

"Coffee?" Jonas said as he watched her closely. He noticed her attention slightly perking now. He knew she loved coffee, and the coffee he had on board was the world’s finest. "Stay for a cup of coffee at least, so my son can spend some time with his hero. It's not every day a young boy gets to be with a hero." Jonas said as he offered the irresistible deal to Sallie. Rusty sniffed, rubbing the towel to his nose and looked at Jonas, then back at Sallie, his eyes hopeful.

This was fucking terrible. Sallie's eyes were stone-cold, harder than ice, and hateful. She hated how Jonas was smoothly offering her options she was finding hard to refuse. And for his son to look so heartbroken...she fucking _hated_ kids, she didn’t understand why Rusty was slowly becoming an exception. Then again, at least Rusty wasn't terrible. Not like his father, at least.

When Sallie's lips peeled back to an insult, full and ready for Jonas, inhaling slightly, her Com-Link flickered onto life.

**++Thank you, Dr. Venture. We would LOVE to.++**

_TORQUE's just earned a one-way ticket to the fucking pound..._

But seeing Rusty's eyes lit up, Sallie looked away with a heavy, defeated sigh. She clearly didn't want this, but coffee sounded nice...they had not packed any on the KITT and she was dying off water and shitty tea leaves. Her mouth was watering over the sweet nectar of coffee.

_Just avoid Jonas..._

"Well, now my Super-Car decided to speak for me," She flicked the Com-Link hard, and TORQUE made a small whine of pain at it. "I guess I can stay for an hour or so."

_But that's it! No fucking sleepover!_

The people cheered and Sallie was relieved when they all went their separate ways, continuing their partying, finally giving her space.

Jonas then hoisted his son up into his arms, his white tuxedo jacket getting damp.

"Fantastic, please, follow me." Jonas said as he led her to the kitchen, under the deck of the yacht.

_I can't believe I'm doing this..._

**++You'll be fine, Sal++** TORQUE perked up, as if hearing Sallie's thoughts. She didn't reply to him. Instead, she followed Jonas under the deck.


	2. The Arts of Robotics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonas Venture and Sallie Knight attempt to make amends in their differences, but it only led to a fight that both frightened AND aroused the pair. Sexual tensions are high...

#  ** CHAPTER 2: The Art of Robotics **

The kitchen wasn’t too big, but it was bigger and far more elegant compared to Sallie’s, like a millionaire’s apartment built beneath the decking of the X-2, of whites and blues, polished tiling and marble on the counters. She had to admit, the Yacht was magnificent, like an ocean-based hotel. Or a mini Cruise-liner...she has always wanted to go to one of those.

Once in the kitchen, Jonas sat Rusty at the table, smiling at his son and turned to the counters, gathering an extra towel from under the counter and placed it onto the table for Sallie to use. The towel had an embroiled logo of Venture Industries on the corner of the towel. Jonas then began to make the coffee.

"Please sit, it'll only take a moment." Jonas said as he continued to make the coffee.

Snarling to herself. Sallie snatched the towel and saw Rusty sitting by the table. She gave him a small smile before reluctantly drying herself off with the towel, frowning against it. Though she had to pause because it felt _so fresh_ , something weirdly homely about it. She sniffed the coldness off her, slowly sitting down beside Rusty, her flesh cold to the touch now.

Rusty slowly scooted toward her as she busily dried herself off.

"Dad says you're a superhero. Like, you have a cool computer on your boat and cool gadgets... Oh! Like the Blue Morpho!" Rusty said all excitedly.

Jonas smiled sweetly when he heard Rusty talking to her, but his back was turned to them, so they couldn't see his smile.

Sallie’s eyes looked passed the towel, a startingly sheen of stormy blues.

_Oh did he now....?_

"Oh did he now?" Sallie asked, her tone slightly calmer compared to her hostile thoughts. She reached over and showed Rusty her Com-Link. "My Car talks to me through this. You can say hi to him, if you want. TORQUE,"

By her command, the animated Mustang appeared, and he saw Rusty, giving the young child a charming smile.

**++Hello Rusty! You were very lucky Sallie was here to save you++**

Rusty giggled, squirming in excitement.

"That is so cool. So, you are, like, a cool computer?” He looked back at his father, his eyes wide with fascination. “Dad, you should give the Blue Morpho one of these!"

Jonas would've, but he didn't dabble in AI's. He knew a lot about robotics, but making a robot to _actually_ be sentient, that was a job for a super-mechanic. And Jonas _hated_ that about Sallie. He hated that so much. Something she was smarter at than he was.

But he slowly turned around.

"The Blue Morpho doesn't _need_ a talking _box_ to make him any more than a vigilante." Jonas said, a smile on his face, but his tone was a bit hostile.

Sallie felt that spike, and she was sure TORQUE felt it too. But she was so ready, and challenging herself, she sat up, smiling winningly, that Knight Rider charming smile.

"No, he doesn't. But what he _does_ have is a _Flying_ car." Sallie piped up, getting Rusty thrilled as she looked at him. "Guess who built one for him?" She pointed at herself, making it obvious she was proud of her work. "TORQUE can fly too. He's not just a ‘talking box’. He can sense those who are lying, he can save lives, he flies, he can crack into secret codes, he can unlock doors from the _outside_ , and even better, he can drive _by himself!_ "

_Jonas’ shoulders tightened, ever so slightly._

_So that is how Don got that flying car…_.

Jonas turned to finish the coffee, pouring two mugs and walking them over to the table, setting the mug in front of Sallie. And he sat down next to Rusty. Rusty was now in between her and Jonas. Rusty was like a child in a candy store, excitingly listening to his hero. His full attention onto Sallie.

A stabbing sensation tightened in Jonas’ chest.

"That is so cool. Dad doesn't have a robot that does that. Yeah, we have H.E.L.P.eR., but he's more of a house-keeper."

"Daddy made H.E.L.P.eR. to help people have easier lives Rusty." Jonas said, his words becoming a little firmer now.

Oh how he fucking _hated_ Sallie right now.

The small brit was paying attention to Rusty more than Jonas, and she could feel the bitterness in his voice. It amused her, so badly. She could feel his anger rising, but his composure was very solid.

She'll give him that, he was _very_ good at hiding it. But now, she was just playing the _innocent_ woman card...

 _Oh-so innocent and not-giving-a-shit-about-Jonas-Venture!_ _Okay, this was MORE fun!_

"H.E.L.P.eR is a wonderful robot." Sallie commented, and meant it. She was touched by the endearing nature of it. "My friend Billings has one, and he’s so sweet...even if he _does_ look like something from the ancient horror movies."

That was a spit at Jonas, the robot's design so simple compared to TORQUE. But, as a super-mechanic, she adored every machine, including her rival's. Sallie had nothing against H.E.L.P eR. She adored it simply. It was just its creator she despised. Machinery and artificial intelligence were always something that took a Super-Mechanic’s heart. “Sometimes they become more human than we realise. Watch," She stood up from the table. "H.E.L.P.eR!" She called out.

By command, H.E.L.P.eR. rolled over to them, beeping so cutely, looking at Jonas and then to Sallie, beeping again. Sallie found this H.E.L.P.eR even more adorable. With his brilliant blue paint, glistening, like brand new, and the cute beeps it emitted in a form of communication.

_Just like Billings'...expect I improved his..._

Jonas sat there, waiting, watching what she was getting at.

_Where was she going with this?_

No machine could be like a human, unless you placed a human brain into said machine, which Jonas had thought about.

Rusty was all too excited for this demonstration. The young boy was enthralled by all of this, which made Jonas more confident that his son wanted to be a super-scientist when he grew up.

"Us Knight Riders have a way with machines and robots." Sallie announced, looking at Rusty with a confident smile on her black painted-lips. And after she said this, she cupped her hands on both sides of H.E.L.P.eR's head, and leaning close, she smiled. "Aren't you just the cutest thing ever?" She began to stroke it, giggling. "We're so lucky to have you. You make us happier, you brilliant little thing!"

Jonas slowly cocked an eyebrow.

_What the hell is she doing? It’s not a puppy._

H.E.L.P.eR beeped softly, almost as if it were embarrassed. The robot waved a claw lightly.

"Aw, H.E.L.P.eR's embarrassed." Rusty said happily, unaware of his father’s and hero’s rivalry.

Jonas' grip got tighter around his mug.

_He's not a damned puppy._

Sallie was in her element, connecting with the robot instantly as if talking to another human. She then pointed at Jonas and looked at H.E.L.P.eR, her voice soothing. "H.E.L.P.eR, he's your creator. Why not show him your appreciation and give him a _big_ hug?"

_Around the neck with your fucking claws..._

H.E.L.P.eR beeped more, looking to Sallie and then quickly rolling toward Jonas and throwing itself onto Jonas, hugging the super-scientist.

Jonas didn't move, he didn't even blink. His eyes were hard on Sallie. She was smirking, sweetly, _sickly_ sweetly. She was adoring every second of this, how she was killing Jonas with kindness. And with Rusty on her side, it was truly crippling him.

"Dad, H.E.L.P.eR is very much like another person." Rusty chirped joyfully. It took Jonas a second, but he smiled, placing his mug down and looked to H.E.L.P.eR, hugging him back, and whispering something to the robot.

H.E.L.P.eR then pulled away and beeped in the form of a question, then he rolled off.

Jonas looked to Rusty, ruffling his damp hair. "Daddy made H.E.L.P.eR that way, so it could understand the needs of other people." Jonas explained.

"We sometimes need to remind our machines that we love and appreciate them." Sallie told Rusty, like a mother teaching her son, and shot a stern look at Jonas. "And not _just_ tools for our pleasure..."

Jonas looked to her, and laughed, softly cynical.

"Funny you say that. So, I should thank my coffee pot for making my coffee? And my yacht for letting me ride in it? A machine is just that, _a machine_. It doesn't have a heart, or a soul." Jonas explained, looking to Rusty. "A machine was made _strictly_ for human pleasure." He then shot a glare at Sallie.

Sallie felt her eye muscle twitch, but she kept a forceful smile on her pretty face, her black lips stretching intensely.

"True. _But_ we should be grateful for our machines..." She added, her voice slow and icy. She gave Rusty a softer smile, kind. "Without your coffee pot, you would have no good coffee. Without your Yacht, you wouldn't get to experience the beautiful untouched world or see that wedding. And without hospital equipment, you probably wouldn't even be born." She looked at Jonas, smiling sweetly. "Which, unfortunately, they failed on _your_ part..."

 **++Well, Dr. Venture!++** TORQUE piped up. **++I see Sallie is a little tired, and needs returning to the KITT++** That was a lie. He needed to keep Sallie away from any potential fights. **++We should get going++**

_No, TORQUE, I wanna stay. I wanna torment this fucker!_

"It's okay, sweetie." Sallie replied to her Com-Link, her tone gentle and motherly. "I'm enjoying Dr. Venture's company."

It was a good thing TORQUE spoke after what she just said, but Jonas wasn't done with her either, his temper steamrolling now.

"We survived through millenniums without machines. The Vikings travelled the world on boats of wood, Da Vinci made a flying machine." Jonas said, slowly sipping his coffee. "You can't convince me to appreciate a hunk of fiberglass, wood, and metal, just because we _need_ said machine. I don't _need_ a piece of metal just to do anything."

Rusty was feeling the hostility his father as spitting at Sallie, and it honestly frightened the young boy. He turned back to Sallie, and seeing that she looked just as furious, to his horror.

The Knight Rider was smouldering, deep down, she was struggling to keep her temper down. Her coffee untouched, however, as she didn't even trust it.

Smoothly, she turned back to Jonas, one hand on the table, and she leaned down to the man, looking down at him as if he was the worst scum on the planet...

And he _was_ , he truly was.

"Try living with _nothing_ , and I would like to see you survive without it, you foolish, oversexed egotistic moron." She flashed him a sarcastic smile, straightening. "Now, you still want me to stay, or shall I seek myself out and off your yacht? Any way is _fine_." Her words were acidic, aiming to hit at Jonas' ego. She felt sorry for Rusty, but she hoped that Rusty knew she was not angry at _him_. She hated his father; it was natural for her to become hateful towards him.

_... you foolish, oversexed egotistic moron..._

Those words rung in his skull. Jonas looked to her, absolute hatred in his eyes. He wanted her to stay, and she was correct to have said those words, because it was indeed a low blow to his ego, but he wasn't going to go down that easily.

"I..." Jonas paused.

_Don't say it Jonas._

"Okay, I'm..." Why was that simple word so damned hard for the Venture to say? He then looked to Rusty, not wanting to make eye contact with the woman. Her eyes were taunting him, and he could _feel_ it, every stab at those bright, dagger eyes. "Rusty, you should get back to bed."

Rusty looked at Jonas for a moment, his eyes begging his father for him to stay, but Jonas’ gaze was controlling. Nodding sadly, he slipped from the booth, and soon hugged Sallie goodnight. Sallie lifted her arm and gave Rusty a small hug, her eyes not leaving Jonas.

Rusty nuzzled into her leg, whispering to her watch.

"Goodnight TORQUE."

**++Goodnight Rusty++**

And then he ran off.

When the child was gone, TORQUE tutted and seemed to have glared at both Sallie and Jonas, as if saying: _Way to go, guys! Way to upset an innocent!_ But Sallie and Jonas were in their own firestorm of loathing. His driver's heartrate was going up, so quickly, almost excited to have angered the Venture, the rush of adrenaline capturing her. But he couldn't interrupt, not when Sallie was talking. He had always respected her to say and do as she pleased...within reason. But he was grateful, she seemed to have seen sense now.

Jonas looked back to her, slowly standing up, asserting his dominance back, or at least he was going to try.

"Listen, you can leave if you want, but I..."

_Damn it... why can't I say it....?_

But it did not matter, Sallie sharply interrupted him anyway, not wanting to be on this damn yacht anymore.

"It's okay, pumpkin. Thanks for the coffee." Which sat untouched. She patted Jonas' cheek patronizingly with a cynical smile and winked at him. "Goodnight."

And she turned to go, her boots thudding on the floor.

When the woman turned to walk away Jonas swiftly stepped forward and grabbed her wrist. Sallie's blood went cold, feeling him yanking her towards him.

"We're _not_ done here." He snarled. Now that Rusty was gone, he was going to be his normal ruthless self. "You are not going to patronize me like that and walk away." Jonas snapped.

_Oh no, she wasn't getting away with the last laugh._

Jonas glared down at her, his blood boiling now, but his outside had such a cool complexion. He was furious. _To his disgust,_ Sallie was smirking, almost as if she was waiting for this to happen, waiting for a reaction, and she was getting one. Of course, they were alone, but she had TORQUE, a _machine_ that was intelligent. What did Jonas have? His ego. His biggest pro and biggest con.

"Oh-ho-ho, I'm sorry," Sallie laughed sarcastically, cocking a brow. "What cha gonna do? Throw me onto the table and assert your dominance?"

"Now that you mention it, yes." Jonas said as he twisted her arm back behind her, where it was now in a very uncomfortable position, and slammed her body onto the surface of the table. The force was surprising, and Sallie choked on air when she felt her chest being slammed into the table. She immediately relaxed her body, giving into Jonas' grip, her mind calculating.

Slowly, she felt Jonas leaned down onto her, holding her down, his hard body touching her back. "Fight back, it makes me hard seeing you fight, _Miss Knight_." Jonas snarled into her ear.

She smacked her lips once, smirking however, her tone mocking.

" _Well_ , it's not like you have your porno tapes to watch on this Yacht to jack off to, otherwise you wouldn't have invited me. So, um..." She nodded briefly. "Yeah, I'll be nice and give you this one."

Suddenly, a strong surge of strength raced through her at that moment, adrenaline gripping inside and hoisting the strength of several men. She lifted her foot up and kicked her heel into Jonas' groin. It wasn't full force, but enough to startle the man.

Jonas felt the shock of both his groin. But it didn't hurt, but it was a shock that she _attacked_ him. It didn't matter to the Venture, his blood was pumping for a fight, and he did notice he was getting aroused by the situation.

He heard her laugh. Swiftly, she hurled herself up, holding herself against Jonas' chest and with all of her strength, she forced him backwards into the marble counter of his kitchen, grunting in agony against her twisted arm. It was enough to startle his grip off her, and she pulled away freely.

But she didn't run away. Oh no. Running away was for _pussies!_

She stood in an intimidating stance, her hands beckoning Jonas aggressively. "C'mon, big Daddy. Try me! I've been fucking waiting for this for _so_ long!" She wasn't lying. She had _always_ wanted to fight with Jonas.

_Oh yes._

Jonas then reached behind and grabbed something, and without hesitation, he stepped forward and swung the item. And only then, did he realize what he had grabbed.

The coffee pot. Still full of hot coffee.

And he swung it to the side of her skull, the glass shattering and cutting Sallie's cheek.

Sallie's body felt the wetness of a liquid hit her first, feeling nothing for a millisecond.

Then her flesh burnt. It scorched her terribly.

Abruptly, she let out a terrible scream, rubbing her arms and face as quickly as she could to stop the burning. The scent of coffee painfully strong. Though it was, perhaps, one of the worst mistakes Jonas will ever commit. Because, like her mind, her body starved for the coffee, and as if it fed through her pores, a sudden spike of hatred and power came to her.

She snapped around, seeing Jonas grinning maliciously. In a storm, she hurried to meet him, her hands suddenly snatching at his throat, her ivory flesh now spotting in pink heat spots, her skin burning, her cheek now bleeding madly. Jonas’ grin vanished when the smaller woman latched herself onto his throat, the blood from her cheek dripping onto his white shirt and jacket. "I'll end you, Venture!" She screamed, forcing him back onto the counter, her body holding up against him. "I'll do this bastard world a favour and put the Guild out of work!"

He grabbed her wrists, trying to pry her off of him, but nothing was working, and her grip only grew stronger. It was almost as if the coffee itself was a jolt of electricity and she was a starved battery. She had so much more strength than Jonas had thought, and now she was strangling him.

His breathing turned into heaving gasps as he then let go of one of her wrists and desperately tried grabbing for something else to get her off of him, but nothing. He snarled, but then he lifted his leg and planted it in the nook of her leg, between her thigh and hip, and kicked with his strong legs.

When he kicked, Sallie's nail tore at his neck, leaving blood trails on either side of his neck. And he didn't give her time to calculate her next move, and he tackled her to the ground, pinning her wrists down, her face buried into the floor.

It happened too quickly, so quick her mind didn't even register.

She suddenly found herself on the floor, gasping for air against the tiles, but growled like an animal when Jonas pinned her down. Her wrists were captivated, but she had the rest of her body. Including her _ass_.

In time, with an almost lewd groan, she pushed onto the toes of her boots up, pushing her lower body up, firmly against his. She felt something hard against her thigh and she grunted a soft moan, covering it with a yell. Her body reacted to the hardness, knowing for sure what it can only be-

"Get your gross-ass vinegar fingers away from me!" His blood was dripping onto her back, she could smell it.

_I need to get out!_

Jonas grunted when her lower body hit him, and he loved this. He then pushed her down more, his body holding her down, keeping her down, and he was going to win this battle if she liked it or not.

He then lowered his head and bit down on her shoulder, tasting the bitter coffee soaked in her hair and leotard.

Sallie’s eyes widen when she felt him biting in her shoulder, a horrible rush of lust feeding into her blood and she cried out in disgust and horror.

"You fucking horny animal!" She snapped; her eyes furious. "They were wrong when they decided to release you from prison." Jonas was never in prison, but the insult seemed legit enough.

Jonas realised that she was in her leotard, the damp cotton clinging onto her. His body rubbed against it, feeling the define details of her body beneath that simple, small barrier…

_Easy access Jonas._

He stayed latched onto her shoulder, grunting against it, and let go of one wrist, that was a grave mistake for the Venture.

Sallie felt him quickly went to unbuckle his belt.

..... _Shit...he wasn't, right?_

" _CUNT_!" Sallie yelled in abhorrence, her free arm cocked forward and threw back, elbowing Jonas in the face, and she knocked him to the side. Jonas felt the contact of her elbow hit his face, and it took only a second for him to get knocked off her and snarl in pain.

When she did, she knew playtime was over. She was severely enjoying it, she won't lie, but, damn, Jonas was gonna-

Jonas looked up quickly. She was gone, running from him now. And so, he scrambled to his feet, not caring that his erection was showing or not, and ran after her, hurrying up the stairs like a monster.

Sallie was already fleeing up onto the upper deck. People seemed to have already left the yacht, returning back to their own, so she was alone, on the dark, empty deck.

**++Sallie, let me come to you!++**

"Stay!" She commanded, turning around when she saw Jonas, and smirked cockily. "Thanks for the invite, Venture. I'll be sure to never take it again." She was giving him a triumph smirk, one that screamed victory. And when she saw his erection, she couldn't help but laugh.

_So he DID like it. I'm not the only one._

She waved at him. "See you around, Blue-Balled Venture." And with that, before Jonas could catch her, she jumped off the railings and dived into the inky ocean, swimming back to her smaller yacht without looking back. But she can _feel_ his glare.... feel _everything_....

She was so violated.

The Venture was at the railing now, glaring at her as she swam away, escaping him.

_Damn it._

He growled in frustration, fixing his erection back into his pants. He would go after her, but she was already halfway to her own yacht. He was a fantastic swimmer, but she looked like a mermaid in her element. So, he doubted he'd be able to catch her in the water.

Jonas slammed his fist on the railing and turned, walking away from the railing and back below deck. His neck finally stinging from the scratch marks, he placed a trembling hand over his throat, and looked back at his palm, blood smeared it. He went to his bedroom and began undressing himself, looking in the mirror and seeing the blood, _her_ blood mixing with _his_ , like she has marked him as her own…

He stared.... and stared.... and stared....

Soon, he suddenly punched the mirror with his bare fist, feeling betrayed, feeling embarrassed.

_How could such a woman deny me?_

He needed a release now. Quickly, he snatched at the drawer and opened it with his bloodied hand, and there sat a fleshlight. He stared at it for a time, before he grabbed it…

Once Sallie was on the deck of her yacht, she was laughing, her mind thick with the fury of lust and battle-eagerness. Sallie slowly dragged herself on the floor and sat down on the wooden deck, her mind warping back to the situation, and how quickly it just changed. But swiftly, she stopped laughing and blinked when she heard her Com-Link beeped.

She answered it.

"Yeah...?" Came the exhausted reply.

The screen was black for a moment, and then the ominous voice announced itself.

"How is the mission, is the first lady safe?" It was the boss. He didn't sound too please, his voice irritated.

Sallie rolled her eyes.

Bison. Her team's boss. He was a monster of a man, and she had been lucky, and unlucky, to see his face. No one saw his face and lived to tell the tale. But she survived the wrath of her Boss. A long and terrible story.

"She is fine. Married and happy." Sallie reported calmly, still trying to ease the pain of the burns, trying to calm herself down and not give Bison any clue in what just happened.

"Good." The voice said. "Keep it that way. Make sure nothing goes wrong. There is still time for error, your mission isn't over until she is safe back in the States." His voice was strong and harsh, "Don't make me come there and _fix_ everything again."

That was _one_ mission that Bison never forgave her about, and he rubbed it in her face every chance he got, like shoving a puppy's face in its own piss when it made a mess on the carpet. He wouldn't let it go, and he needed her to understand that their trust needed to be gained again. Bison was a man of brutality, and Sallie knew that. She had trained under him for a few years, before he would even consider her to create a team of her own. She had to prove herself to him, and she did just that. Knocking the hulking man to his knees in a mock fight.

And since then Team Knight Rider was a thing.

Sallie grimaced inside, but she kept her professional standard up, and nodded to the shadowed man.

"Yes sir. I will not fail you." She promised. "You have my word."

"You better not, Miss Knight." And with that, the screen flickered off.

The night suddenly got colder, even though it was a warm night, it seemed to have gotten colder by Bison's words. They had been threatening.

Sallie hugged herself, his words sticking to her mind. Bison had left several bad tastes in her mouth, several scars and wounds in her head. He was as brutal as the rumours stated. And she knew, personally, because she had trained with him.

She shifted on the wooden deck, looking over at the X-2.

"Cunt." She murmured to herself, thinking about Jonas and his unsatisfied erection.

**++Are you okay?++**

"Yeah,” She lied, standing up and rubbing her hands together. She then lifted a finger to her freshly made wound on her cheek, and grunted against the sting. “I'm going to bed."

She shivered harshly, making her back inside.

It was going to be a terrible night…


	3. Disgusting Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a successful day of saving the First Lady and Rusty, Sallie and Jonas inch closer to one another to try and understand each other's differences. Despite this, the pair of them part ways, and express their frustrations with one another in an unusual lewd fashion...

#  ** CHAPTER 3: Disgusting Secret **

The morning was blazing, and the hot Greek air was almost suffocating. The strong sunlight slanted through Sallie’s cabin, warming her bed pleasantly. Sallie was slumped in her bed, lying on her front, face buried in the pillow. The situation from last night had left her feeling confused, stifling uncomfortably in her own skin. She had always wanted to fight with Jonas, and then _she_ ended up running away. Why did she-

A sharp knocking came from her door, and she grumbled, irritated. It was as if she just blinked, and suddenly it was morning.

_I slept so shitty..._

"Hey Sal, you better get up. We have company."

It was Franky's voice, and he sounded worried.

With a frustrated and tired sigh, Sallie sat up and threw the sheets off her feet and got up to the door, opening it. Before her was a towering, brawny man. Despite the belly, he was built like a warrior, his arms thick and robust, with his shocking blue hair which protruded over his forehead in an impressive hair-style, a small tail flicking behind his strong neck. A broad jaw and an equally broad nose, burly shouldered and muscular. He was a strongman by nature, always able to lift an astounding amount of weight over his head with ease. He was _her_ Super-Soldier, though he was never under any form of drugs to make him a genuine super-soldier. But his strength was one that was remarkable.

"Morning Franky," Sallie grumbled, taking a deep yawn midway speaking. "Who is it? I'll kill them..." It was obvious she had a bad night and was having a bad morning already. Why did she had to struggle to sleep _now?_

Franky’s bright blue eyes were full of concern, a mild panic in them.

"Uh, you can't kill him, because he's already threating to kill all of us." Franky said, holding up his hands in defence. "But, it's Dr. Venture and his team of trained monkeys." He added with a slight nervous laughter.

"Ohhh," Sallie mewed sarcastically, bobbing her head from side to side. "Poor man Jonas didn't get sex from British woman, so now he's coming back to try again." Then her fury came straight after. "He can fuck right off!"

Franky covered his mouth and tried not to laugh. Sallie was so funny when she was mocking Jonas. One would think she had a crush on the man.

She began to storm up onto the deck, dressed in her black shorts and t-shirt. She didn't wear her bra beneath. She didn't care if Jonas and his men saw her. She was a woman, and if they had the absolute cheek in boarding on the KITT just to have a go at her, she wasn’t going to waste time looking presentable for _them!_

The strongman followed her, and the moment they merged onto the deck, Jonas was already on fire, already eager to jump onto Sallie and attack her. Jonas was wearing his classic blue pinstriped suit, which wasn't too bad in the heat of the Greek isles. Sallie was surprised to see him losing his composure so quickly, his own team holding him back. The Scotsman Horace, dressed in that beautiful velvety purple suit, and Rodney, his Super-Soldier. Kano stood behind Jonas, mute, watching the furious man lose his composure. Almost waiting for the other two to be unable to hold him back.

"Admit you morons kidnapped Rusty!" Jonas shouted with an astonishing fury in his eyes, teeth baring, his voice rising to the skies.

"C'mon Doc, there's no way they could've done it." The Action Man tried to reason with Jonas. But his leader wasn’t taking any exception and pointed an accusing finger at Sallie.

"She planned it all!" Jonas snapped.

Sallie stared hard at Jonas, his accusation actually struck her. Placing her hands on her hips, she eyed Jonas.

"Kidnapped Rusty? I wouldn't even do that. I've been asleep this whole time, and I had a shower last night before I slept to get the stench of _you_ off me." She shrugged, looking around. "TORQUE, is Rusty with us?"

**++No Sallie. Only the crew of Team Knight Rider and Team Venture are here.++**

She folded her arms across her soft breasts, as if proving a point.

Jonas wasn't calming down, but he did stop fighting his team.

"Like I would believe that piece of junk thing you call an AI." Jonas snapped, his tone dripped with acid. Sallie physically bristled in ferocity.

“You fucking wanna say that again?” Came the loathing growl.

Franky winced at Jonas' words, even when the super-scientist was mad, it made Franky hot and bothered.

"You have no faith in AI's. We don't have your boy." Franky replied, stepping in front of Sallie in case she decided to lunge at the man. “Maybe-”

Before anyone could say anything else, an explosion was heard, making everyone on the deck flinch and duck by instinct. Sallie and Jonas looked up at the explosion and saw that it came from shore.

All eyes were onto to the island, seeing fire.

_Shit, Jackie-O, Ari...._

There was a heartbeat silence, in which everyone realised that the First Lady and her husband were in trouble. Both teams looked at one another in united horror.

_Shit!_

Immediately, Sallie stood up and approached her on her feet, charging towards the window of the wheelhouse, her eyes looking down at the complex computer dashboard by the yacht’s steering wheel.

"TORQUE, to the island, _now!_ "

TORQUE responded instantly, the engines of the yacht began to roar and abruptly the yacht jerked to life, hurrying down to the island.

Sallie shot a finger at Jonas, her feet pacing around the deck as they prepared themselves.

"We'll get back to this subject later. Right now, we need to help the First Lady and Ari! Fucking stay here!"

Sallie looked back at the yacht. "TORQUE, scan your surroundings and see if you can find Rusty!"

 **++Yes Sallie. Already on it++** TORQUE had to admit, he very much liked the kid.

Without giving Jonas another word, Sallie rushed back to her cabin, getting dressed quickly in her now-dry leotard, shorts and boots, perfect for this weather.

Rusty was missing, Ari and Jackie were in trouble…this was planned.

For once the teams agreed, they had to save lives now, and had to put their squabbling to the side.

*

As they approached the shore, Team Knight Rider and Team Venture jumped into action.

Jonas looked to Team Knight Rider.

"Make sure Aristotle is alright, we'll check on Jackie-O."

Sallie scoffed.

"Don't fucking tell me what to do!" Sallie snapped. Jonas shot a glare at her but said nothing. Jonas has done this a dozen more times than Team Knight Rider, and its infuriated Jonas that these ammeters were doing this mission with them. But it didn't matter.

And with that, they jumped into the shallowed water and rushed on shore.

How badly Sallie wanted Jonas to trip over...

Heaving a frustrated sigh, Sallie looking at the Com-Link. "TORQUE, keep watch!" Then she faced Franky. "Franky, let's go!"

Franky followed Sallie, landing in the soft watery sand beneath them and sprinted towards the small private villa, black smoke billowing to the skies.

"Hey Sal," he panted a bit as they didn't stop running, "perhaps you should fuck Jonas already." Franky said as serious as he could.

Sallie shot a hot glare at Franky. Now was not the time to make comment, but she couldn't help but spew out, as loudly as she could to make sure Jonas heard her.

"I don't want Jonas' cocktail sausage inside of me, okay?"

Franky snorted.

"Sal, you know I am joking." He said.

They finally got to the villa, and found the place to be pristine…untouched and unharmed. Sallie immediately saw a body sinking in the plush chair. Aristotle, his black brows and hair raised slightly from the horror, seized in the seat. But aside from the shock, he was fine, unharmed. That was weird though... unless the target was always....

"Shit, I think we got played, Sal." Franky spoke, announcing Sallie’s fear outload.

Sallie snarled to herself. If Jonas was part of this…

Quickly, she skidded in front of Aristotle, dropping to her knees, her hands on his shoulders.

"Sir, your wife. Where is she?" She asked, praying they didn't get played. Aristotle seemed to have realised who was before him, and through the fear, he gave her a small smile.

“Sallie, my friend…” Aristotle spoke, his accented voice shaken. "They took her." He said, pointing to the side, indicating towards a cave further down on the island. Sallie and Franky’s eyes followed his direction, and Franky shook his head in disbelief.

"Sal, I'll stay here, you gotta do this on your own. Raise hell."

Sallie nodded. She turned back to Aristotle, patting his arm.

"Don't worry sir, I'll get her back."

“T-Thank you…” Aristotle whimpered, closing his weary eyes sadly.

Standing up suddenly, Sallie gave Franky a nod in appreciation, turning and running around towards the direction of the cavern.

By the time she reached the cavern’s mouth, she halted. Her eyes narrowed, seeing the utter darkness within. Her eyes dropped to the sands, and bent down, eyeing up the smeared footprints in the sands. It looked like about three people were just here, one was struggling, heels dragging deep lines in the sands.

"TORQUE, stay with me. I'm going in,"

**++Always with you, Sal!++**

On soundless feet, Sallie entered the cave. On cue, as if sensing the sudden darkness, Sallie's Com-Link emitted a bright torch light, revealing the natural erosion of the wet walls, the scent of water running on rocks strong in the air. The small Brit waded through the water, which began to reach to her knees now, a lukewarm stream.

She was listening.... listening carefully for any sound.

The sounds of water dripping were heard, and small rocks shifting. A hand tracing along the wall, she felt the edge coming away from her.

But then words... speaking... sobbing....

She hid back, turning the torch off on her Com-Link and listened.

"You made a huge mistake mister; my hero will come and save me." A boy screamed, his voice shaken and scared.

Sallie blinked. That wasn't the First Lady, but Rusty-

_Rusty? What the fuck was he doing here?!_

Her heart stopped. _Fuck!_ She wanted to pounce onto whoever was with Rusty, but she needed to judge who she was dealing with. She silently pushed herself against the rocky wall, looking around the corner. Carefully, she crouched and snuck further into the cavern and peered around the corner, where it seemed to have finally opened out, illuminated by dim lights from oil-lanterns.

Sallie frowned. There was only two men, and Rusty, tied on the floor sobbing. _Stupid..._ She needed to rescue the First Lady, but she felt herself lose interest in that mission first. Rusty needed her. She was certain Jonas and his team were onto it

"I doubt that boy. Your dad is no hero." A gruff voice replied, hateful. It was Greek.

"I-I'm not talking about my dad." Rusty sputtered.

"Oh? Then who _are_ you talking about?"

"Sallie Knight of Team Knight Rider." Rusty said, his voice trying to be so brave.

The man then laughed, "That little wench? She couldn't hurt a fly." "She'll kick your butt-" **_SLAP!_** "She's not coming for you, you pathetic brat. No one is coming for you."

The two men were nothing special, not too muscular, but to a young boy, they were strong enough. Rusty cried, sobbing as he closed his eyes tightly.

"Kid if you don't shut up, we'll give you something to cry about." The man said, grabbing Rusty's chin, pulling him up. "You see, adults have needs and we haven't had them fulfilled in some time."

The other man chuckled.

"We might as well do it now. He might be tight like the young girls."

"Keep it in your pants. We'll do it in time. We have orders."

Then-

"Yeah, ain't gonna happen," Sallie announced loudly, diving out from the wall and into the shadows.

Rusty’s sobbing halted, and he looked around, recognising that interesting accent, one that clashed with his own and his father’s. The accent of a British-

The voice of the intruder immediately got both men on full alert, looking around to the source of the voice and found nothing…

She immediately got behind one of the men, pushing her Com-Link into his throat, and TORQUE knew what to do. Like a rehearsed performance, TORQUE shot a bolt of electricity, shocking the man into a spasm, and when he fell like a sack of potatoes, unconscious, she looked back at the other man, a malicious grin on her face, one that screamed: _I'm enjoying this..._

Never had the man seen such a look of territorial glee in a woman. That look came from _men_ with issues. This woman-

The other man staggered away, backing away from both Rusty and Sallie.

" _Sallie!_ " Rusty sobbed in happiness.

"Listen, lady, we have orders. He'll be mad if we don't do this...." The man said as he looked to Sallie, scared.... but not scared of her....

Sallie was steamrolling, her eyes one of a fighter.

"That's okay, I'm sure you can take the blow, big man." She grilled, snatching at him and suddenly held his back against her, grappling him with her arm around his throat. Panicking now, the man tried to pry the arm off his throat, feeling her crushing his windpipe with a heaviness to her muscles.

"Still thinking about sex? Allow me to enlighten you in the touch of an angry, British woman." Came the terrifying, seductive murmur. The man whimpered, feeling her forcing him away from Rusty's eyes, her arm holding onto the man’s throat tightly, cruelly. The other hand ran down his pants, beneath his belt, and found his cock, limp and pathetic. It didn't frighten her. She snatched it and twisted it. Hard. And so, she snapped into a cruel mistress. "You like this, big boy?!" She bellowed.

A terrible scream left the man when she grabbed his cock and twisted, mercilessly.

"M....Miss..... p-please....." The man coughed out; his body was sweating more than it was.

The little Venture gasped, bowing his head away and Rusty closed his eyes tightly, remembering what his father said about hearing screams. _Close your eyes Rusty_.

"Ohhh, you seem to be enjoying it." Sallie cooed cynically, a sickening smirk on her face. "I've had many men cry under me. I'm not just a 'woman'. I'm your fucking mistress. I am the kind of woman that makes men scream and bleed, that makes men cry and beg for me to stop. No man has ever handled me before…" Leaning close, she added in a threatening hiss: “And no man will…” She tightened her grip hard, her fist punching into his balls. The screaming was constantly, his arms flailing and tried to stop her, swinging aimlessly. But each little hit and assault was a mere tap compared to the smaller woman. Nothing seemed to have bothered her. She was like a machine. Quickly, Sallie got bored. "Here, allow me to end this humiliation," She swiftly banked her arm back, punching the man square in the skull, knocking him out, and he heavily flopped onto the watery sands, unmoving, blood trickling down from his jaw.

Shaking her violating hand, she wiped it on her shorts in disgust and watched the man for a time, making sure he was down.

He didn’t move.

_Good._

Promptly, her hateful moment gone, she turned and hurried back to Rusty. "I've got you," She whispered, quickly unbinding him and released the ropes from his small body, cradling him as soon as he was free.

Rusty whimpered softly as she cradled him, hugging her neck tightly.

"Thank you." Rusty sobbed. His tears running down his cheeks as he clung onto her.

“It’s okay…. it’s okay…” Sallie hushed, feeling his face burying into her neck.

"Did they hurt him?"

Sallie’s kindness shifted suddenly. The voice of one of Jonas’ fucking men. Rodney, that super-Soldier.

_Why the fuck was he here?_

Behind her, Rodney stood in the centre of the cavern, looking down at the two unconscious men on the floor. Seemed like the smaller woman had no issue with the pair of them.

Taking a slow, deep breath, Sallie clutched onto Rusty firmer, turning around and seeing Rodney.

Rusty seemed to have sensed her motherly nature go, and then she returned to a cold woman. Maybe she didn’t like Rodney either…

"No. They tried to. But he's safe." Sallie replied, standing up, holding Rusty up with her. "Where the First Lady?"

Rodney looked to her, studying her with his hidden eyes, seeing how she was holding onto Rusty like a mother. This woman, who claimed to hate children, was an enigma. Here she was with Rusty, cradling him like her own.

"She's safe on the X-2 now. We found her further down in the cave. Strange, we didn't hear Rusty in here." Rodney said, crossing his arms, scrutinizing Sallie. "We got here before you and we couldn't find Rusty."

"Well, I was sent here to find Jackie. But ..found Rusty instead. Ari is safe, he’s at his villa with Franky." She looked at Rusty, her eyes stunning in the dark cavern. "Rusty, what happened? Who captured you?"

Rusty looked to Sallie, then looked to the Action Man. Rusty was terrified of the Action Man, and clung onto Sallie more, focusing on her instead.

"U-uh... I don't know who exactly, but I think t-these guys said they had a master they followed. Like... uh... a big bad guy...."

Rodney wasn't buying it. He believed Sallie planted the whole thing.

"Did you see this _big bad guy_?" Rodney asked, a stern tone to his voice.

Rusty whimpered.

"Uh... not really.... he was a big shadow guy.... uh, I think he was shiny...." Rusty said, trying to remember.

Sallie pouted.

"A big guy?" Sallie mewed softly. She saw no such character, or anyone at the wedding. She couldn't quite think of anyone and looked at her Com-Link. "TORQUE, any thoughts?"

 **++None that I can think of, sorry...++** The Mustang sighed. She shrugged, giving up on her own theory.

"At least Rusty, Ari and Jackie are safe..."

"I'll take Rusty back." Rodney said as he waited for her to hand him over. "I doubt you want to face Jonas." He said, watching her as he held his arms open. Rodney was not the type to be gentle, and everyone knew that. Even Team Knight Rider knew that.

Sallie protectively swung Rusty away from Rodney's grip, frowning.

"I can face him. I'm not a scared little girl!" Sallie snapped, and was already walking back out of the cave. "I've fought against these men, _alone_....with TORQUE."

**++Thank you++**

Rodney furrowed his eyebrows and walked after her. She wasn't worth a bullet. It would be too easy... so easy.... his fingers twitched as he then balled them into fists, not wanting to do anything..... he would...... regret.....

Rodney shook the thoughts out of his head, trying to think of something other than killing. Other than the warm blood splashing onto his face. Other than hearing his twin pistols go off and the bullets ripping through flesh.

Rodney swallowed hard as they were finally coming to the shoreline, and there was a boat waiting for him, Jonas, Horace, and Kano stood there on the sand. Jonas saw Rodney and Sallie with Rusty.

A disgusted look on his face. He didn't have to pretend anymore.

"Dad!" Rusty cried out.

Sallie felt Rusty excitingly moving in her arms, and she let Rusty down, allowing the small child to run up back to his father. She gave Jonas one more tight smile, as if saying: _you're welcome!_ And was already walking back to the villa without another word, planning on reuniting with Franky. She didn't need to say anything. She had already done enough for that man.

Rusty ran up to his father, but Jonas pushed Rusty off to the side. Rusty looked at his father in mute-shock, seeing him stalking after Sallie.

Once they were out of sight of Team Venture, he snatched at her shoulder, forcing her to face him.

"What is your problem with me?" Jonas was legitimately asking. No hostility, no tricks. He wanted to know. She had it out for him since the beginning. "You've been on my tailcoats for a few years now, and I want to know why you _hate_ me so much." Jonas said as he watched her.

Sallie knew this was going to happen. She had waited for a long time. But she was surprised he was asking her now, rather than later. She gave him a tight smile.

"I don't like you." She said simply, no shred of fear in her face. In fact, it was like she _liked_ the attention.

Okay, so she was partly lying. She didn't hated Jonas as a person.... mostly. She hated what he become, what he had. He seemed to have had the laps of luxury throughout his entire life. But her...despite her heritage, no one really cared for her and her team...

Jonas wasn't buying it.

"So, you just _don't like me_? That's it. No reason behind not liking the most liked man on Earth?" He asked with a cocked eyebrow. "Women swoon over me when I look their way, but you..." Jonas said, crossing his arms, "You turn the other way. You're an absolute mystery." Jonas said, as if fascinated that she wasn't ripping her clothes off for him.

"It takes a lot more than looks and riches to swoon _me_ ," Sallie replied, her voice hot. "I'm not just an ordinary woman, not a small-minded little girl that wants nothing more than to fuck you. Or fuck your money." She placed her hands on her hips, frowning. "In fact, you know _nothing_ about me. You don't know _who_ I am." Her brows bowed for a moment, her eyes falling to the floor and for a time, she looked sorrowful. "Men _fear_ me..." Then she reverted to the furious, fearless mechanic. "So, I learnt to cope on my own without a partner, or a romantic interest."

Again, she found her consciousness squirming inside at her lying. But she kept it up. She _refused_ to give into the Great Jonas Venture...

Jonas softened a bit.

"You..." He tilted his head a bit. "Interesting." Jonas was at a loss for words, but he watched her. This woman wasn't looking for a relationship, and if she was, she didn't want a man for his money or fame. "I'm sorry, but all of this is rather new to me. Women are usually chasing after me _because_ of my money and fame. So…" he said smoothly. "You really _don't_ hate me. You hate my fame. My name." Jonas said, his eyes looking her over.

Sallie was just as surprised as he was. He seemed to have soften to her when she spoke, and when he stated the truth...she couldn't find the heart to tell him the truth.

She turned away, now unable to face him, and shut her eyes. She shouldn’t say anything because he would, therefore, win.

Finally, she spoke, changing the subject completely.

"Keep Rusty safe. He is a sweet boy." She simply stated, and walked back to her Yacht, utterly refusing to look at him.

She waved at him as she left, saying no more.

Jonas watched her leave.

Standing there, confused, lost.

Was their rivalry just a façade? Was what they yearned for was each other?

Jonas shook his head; it made no sense.

Jonas began walking back to the X-2, his hands in his pocket. That was the first time they talked without throwing insults at each other. As he reached the boat, Jonas and Team Venture finished their job, returning the First Lady to her husband and returning to their yacht. Their mission wasn't over, they had to stay one more night. And they would go their separate ways. Never seeing Sallie again until the next mission.

*

The day dragged. No activity occurred after that moment. Rusty had been asking what had happened between Jonas and Sallie, but Rodney, Horace and Kano couldn’t tell him. Simply because they _didn’t know_ themselves. Rodney had theories but was focused on entertaining Rusty with Kano. Horace had tried to talk to Jonas, several times. But the man seemed drained since his talk with the Knight. He seemed…off.

Soon, evening fell in the Greek Isles, sultry and warm, and despite it being only in the evening, Jonas spoke suddenly from his sullen silence.

"I'm turning it in early Team Venture." Jonas said as he went to his cabin and locked the door behind him. He never cared about closing the small curtain that was pushed to one side of the small window. He then walked to it and opened it, letting the sea breeze blow gently into the room. He began to strip down to his boxers, and finally he flopped onto the bed.

He was thinking of Sallie, on how she reacted. There was almost a sadness in her eyes when she said men were afraid of her....

_Hmm, men were afraid of her…?_

Sitting up suddenly, he turned and opened his drawer, pulling out the fleshlight. He stared down at it for a long time, a sex-toy he had rarely used. He only used it when he didn’t have a woman in bed with him… but with Sallie-

He then grabbed some lube and began lubing it up.

The KITT Yacht rocked softly to the waters, the sun setting behind the glittering carpet of water, a twilight of oranges and yellows in the sky.

Sallie sat at the front of it, her legs hanging over the edge, staring numbly to the countless smaller yachts that dotted the waters. And there, majestic as ever, was the X-2.

She cocked a brow. How she wished she had something like that… How she could show something off like this, all of her hard work...and yet, despite her hard work with her Team, they were always second-class, the underdogs, the 'Oh, they're just here for the ride' team. Team Venture always came on top. The winnings, the victories, the fights...

She thought about her fight with Jonas. It was exhilarating, the man that wasn't afraid to pull any punches on her. She gave him credit for it, many men tend to crumble over her aggressive moves, but Jonas...

Footsteps sounded behind her, approaching her and looked over her shoulder tiredly, the bloody cut dried on her cheek, and she gave Franky a weary smile.

"Thanks for today, Franky." She smiled softly, her face etched by the sunset.

Franky looked down to her and smiled.

"Hey no problem Sal." He then sat down next to her, letting her lean on him, in which she did, tiredly. Her body felt okay, but mentally, her mind was drained, exhausted. It was still horrified about what Jonas had asked her, and his words remained in her head. "You look exhausted. You need to sleep soon, okay." Franky said as he looked to the X-2. "Great ship. But TORQUE is _waaaaaay_ better." Franky said, his arm wrapped around the smaller woman.

"TORQUE is a good machine. I cannot wait to see him again when we get home,"

 **++I'm keeping watch at HQ++** TORQUE's voice smiled through the Com-Link. **++It's been an interesting weekend. We might as well enjoy the beauty of the Greek island++**

"It'd be better if fucking Zeus wasn't bothering me!”

Franky chuckled.

"Is that your nickname for Jonas?" He asked, poking her side playfully. "Jonas is your Greek God. That mean you gonna go worship him?" Franky said still poking her side.

Sallie smirked at his comment, a devious twinkle in her eye and began to frantically jab her fingers into his sides, tickling him. "How. Many. Times. Must. I. Tell. You! Franky Metzger!" She laughed, making the giant squirm. Franky laughed, squirming aggressively against her prodding, his hands slapping at her arms.

"Okay okay! You win! You win!" He laughed more, flailing his hands at her. Eventually, Sallie stopped, and Franky looked to her kindly, his laughing finally calming down. "Well, you should sleep, sweetie. I will drag you to your room." Franky said as he slowly stood up.

With a deep sigh, Sallie nodded, finally pulling herself onto her feet.

"Yeah, I should." _And pray tomorrow does nothing to her..._

She followed Franky back to their cabins. Once reaching her cabin, she turned back to Franky in front of her door, smiling. "Thanks for putting up with me."

"Hey, no one else wanted to. You are my best friend." Franky said softly. He hugged her and kissed her cheek. "Goodnight Sal." He said as they then parted ways.

Sallie smiled sweetly, nodding. She was so lucky to have a decent team of wonderful men, always by her side, men that didn't fear her, but _accepted_ her for who she was. They were her family.

"Goodnight, Franky..." She beamed, entering her room and closed the door behind her. She never locked in; in case an emergency were to happen. Once she was in her room, isolated from the world outside, she ran a hand over her face.

"God, TORQUE...today was just..."

**++I know, you should sleep++**

Nodding, Sallie began to get undressed, pulling her shirt over her head. **++I sense activity in Jonas' room++**

TORQUE wanted her to sleep, but by orders, he needed to report it to Sallie, and the small woman grinned. She had forgotten about that bug being placed in Jonas' room during the wedding ceremony, and it wasn’t until now she just remembered it. As if her drowsiness ceased, she suddenly burst into excitement, and rubbed her hands gleefully.

"Let's see what that bastard is doing." She was convinced that Jonas set the kidnappings for Rusty on purpose, and when she finds evidence of this, she was certain she was going to hang it over his head.

Dressed in her shorts and leotard now, she leapt onto the edge of her bed, opening her computer that sat beside her bed and rubbed her hands again. "Let's see what the big daddy is doing, the prick!"

 **++Sallie, I don't think it's wise.++** TORQUE warned, as if knowing what she was about to see. **++You should listen to Franky and go to bed++**

"Franky's not my dad," Sallie grinned, eager to find out what dark secret Jonas was keeping. She typed madly onto her computer, letting her beautiful machinery work its magic, transmitting whatever the camera was picking up-

-behind a screen, Sallie saw him. Unknowing to her presence, Jonas was lying flat on his back, his white blood-stained tuxedo jacket pressed firmly against his face now, the blood spot was where Sallie had bled on him, it was pressed strongly against his mouth. As if he was sucking on it to taste her blood.

His eyes were closed, his breathing heavy and hot.

Most importantly, his hand held onto a fleshlight that was being pumped onto his dick. The tip of his cock was swallowed by the tightness of his fleshlight, and he slowly pushed it down. His mind was reeling over that Knight, the words she said to him, her sadness, but most arousing of all, her confidence. He let soft little grunts escape him as he had one leg hanging off the bed, and the other digging his heel into the bed, pushing his hips slowly against the fleshlight.

"Hnnng~!" He groaned, his body tensing, and flexing with each pump of the fleshlight he did with his strong hand.

Sallie almost choked at the sight.

"Holy fucking..." She gasped, embarrassed to have found the man half naked, no pants, jerking himself off with a sex-toy, one that Sallie was very aware that was a fleshlight. "O-Oh..."

She tried to advert her eyes, but found them looking back at the screen in curiosity. Her Mustang, however, was not impressed.

 **++Go to sleep, Sallie++** TORQUE replied, almost wearily. **++Leave the man alone...++**

Sallie shook her head.

"Nah mate, I'm gonna watch this..." She replied with a dirty grin, sitting back up on the edge of the bed, leaning forward to the screen.

TORQUE sensed a lewd curiosity in her tone. He knew Sallie hadn't masturbated in a few days, which makes sense why she was more angry than usual. They both know how this was going to end. "TORQUE, you can stay on guard, but...please leave me alone."

Rolling his eyes, TORQUE nodded.

**++Yeah, yeah, sure...Goodnight++**

And her Com-Link blacked out.

Tightening her legs, Sallie leaned closer, lifting the volume up and listened, watching intently.

Through the screen, Jonas panted more, and then he pulled the fleshlight off his throbbing dick, it flopped heavily onto his stomach, glistening with the lube he caked it with. And then he let the jacket go, keeping it in his mouth and moved his other hand to the base of his dick, pointing his dick straight up, and he then looked down, watching the fleshlight engulf the head of his dick, and he groaned softly to feel it clenching. He then pulled the toy off his dick and continued teasing himself like that.

Soon, he stopped, and sat on the edge of the bed, pulling his large balls out of his boxers, they hung over the edge, fat and heavy, and Jonas began shoving his balls into the fleshlight, jerking his balls off with the sex toy. His other hand jerking his dick off quickly. And that caused his grunts to be louder, his eyes rolling back into his head.

"Oh my god..." Sallie shuddered, her legs crossed over, clenching as she watched with hungry eyes, watching how those fat balls were so plump, so ready to cum, heavy...

She licked her lips, her own hand slowly pressing against her pussy over the shorts as she stared, hypnotised by this scene, and felt it already swollen against the soaked cotton. "Fuck..." She pushed a finger between her lips, teasing herself as he pushed the balls inside of the fleshlight. She had never seen anyone do such a thing, but-

Scrambling her hand beneath her shorts and panties, she pushed all three fingers inside of her, spreading her pussy and she grunted, her breathing becoming heavier.

Jonas' breathing was so heavy and hot, he then pulled his balls out of the fleshlight with a wet sloppy slurp. It was a glorious scene, almost like Jonas was acting a porno for her personally. Jonas leaned back on his elbow and pushed the fleshlight onto his dick again, his eyes watching his actions, and mouth open hotly, grunting hungrily. He began to thrust up into the toy, his balls bouncing with each thrust.

"Hnng~! Why do you have to be so difficult...." he panted, grunting softly.

Sallie chewed on her lips, firmly, her fingers pushing inside of her, slowly at first, but then they quickened, a surge of arousal constantly mounting inside of her, timing her finger-fucking with his jerks, her fingers going knuckle-deep inside her throbbing pussy. Panting now, her nipples prodding against her leotard, she watched his body, glistening in sweat and cum, the squelching noises from the sex toy doing fucking _wonders_ on her.

"B-because I hate you..." She murmured hotly, as if talking back to him. Her fingers pulled out and rubbed her hard clit, and she winced harshly against the touch, incredibly sensitive.

Jonas' eyes rolled back, and he grunted.

"B-but you don't hate me.... do you....?" His thrusting got more frantic. "Tell me you love me...." He growled softly, his eyes then seemingly locked onto the camera, as if seeing her through the screen. The thrusting caused gravity to tug on his balls which was edging him closer to his orgasm. He would do anything to hear her say those words, even if she didn't mean it. He didn't care.

Her heart dropped, and her action seized when he looked directly at her.

_Shit, did he know?!_

But he continued, the grunting of a man going completely wild with a sex-toy...it was doing weird things to her. Her pussy clenched, wanting that thick cock to stab her insides so eagerly, like a mutt in heat. Her hand groped her breast. Normally, her breasts didn't do anything during sex. Maybe her nipple, but it never aroused her as much as, say, someone grabbed her ass. But this time, it was different. She groaned softly.

"I hate you...fuck off..." She murmured, her eyes hardened, thick with lust. God, how she wanted to be held down by that man and fucked brutally like a beast. To feel his sweat touching her flesh, his hot breath on her chest, his hands greedy.

Jonas growled and grinned, panting more, his orgasm getting closer. HIs thrusting becoming more animal-like. Sallie noticed his grunts and groans were getting louder, more pronounced, as if proclaiming that he was going to be cumming soon.

With her head throbbing now, she gawked at his balls as they began to clench, tightening in his sack, giving Sallie a physical cue that he was getting closer to his climax. Her eyes heavy and hard onto his balls, so thick and manly. She would have _loved_ to have smelt them, to have them pushed against her face, to worship them...

They bounced and clenched, and her pussy tightened in time too, her orgasm breaching the surface of her body. She needed something fuller inside of her...

Frantically, she snatched at her bedside draw and pulled out a silken bag. Opening it with sticky fingers she pulled out a dildo, thick and manly with a protruding vein. And without hesitation, she shoved it inside of her, gasping loudly, her jaw hanging. "You fucker..." She hissed angrily, as if it was Jonas' fault.

_Well, it is his fault! Bastard!_

Jonas chuckled, almost as if he heard her, his body clenching, his hand forcing the Fleshlight down the full length of his dick.

"You like that, don't you?" He grunted, "I know _Daddy_ does."

His body was getting increasingly hot, the breeze of the outside did nothing to cool him down. His balls were drenched in sweat, his forehead dotted with little droplets of sweat, and his chest hair glistened with his manly musk.

"Hnngg....fuck you _Daddy_...." That words were like a sting to her heart. The word did wonders on her, and she was often sickened by it. Many men had tried to 'Daddy' her, but they were often left screaming and calling her a monster for almost breaking their hips.

How she hated it...she thought she could fuck men, when all she ever got was mere boys _pretending_ to be fucking men...

The dildo slurped inside of her, feeling her inner walls clenching, pushing the base inside of her, filling her up completely.

Jonas couldn't control himself any longer, the urge to cum was too strong. He pulled his dick out of the fleshlight, as he did he pumped his dick with his hand, and he came hard, his balls clenching hard and his body flexed, but it was what he screamed out that was the winner.

" _Sallie!_ "

Sallie's heart lunged into her throat, horrified to have found him thinking of her, screaming her own name. And, strangely, it seemed to be the screaming of her own name that got her to orgasm, her hand jerking the toy inside of her aggressively, she hunched over the bed, sweat running down from her forehead.

"Fuck...Jonas..." She whined in a strangled gasp, moaning, her lips parted and hot.

_Jesus Christ-!_

Her orgasm was strong, the strongest she had felt in a _long_ time, and it was as if the pair of them were fucking one another, watching the cum flick out of his cock, imagining it was her pussy he was filling.

Jonas pumped his dick a few more times before he finished cumming, his cum on his chest, stomach, and thighs. He grunted, panting hard, throwing himself back, flat on his back and chuckled.

"I hope you like that, you pathetic woman." He groaned, his body soon relaxing.

He felt so filthy having called her name, but that was exhilarating. He really needed to find a way to fuck her. He then slowly sat up, his own cum dripping from his body. He grabbed a towel and wiped himself down. Laying on his bed, and turned his back to the camera, covering himself up with the sheet.

Sallie snarled as she collapsed backwards onto the bed, panting, staring at the ceiling. Then, she heard his words, and she laughed, weakly.

"Stupid cunt...you couldn't handle my pussy." She mocked back, turning the computer off lazily with her foot, she laid there for a long time, gathering strength, her eyes still on the ceiling.

That man...she hated him so much. He made her feel things she shouldn't feel for him...

She would have to sleep now, just to get this sin off her head!

She felt disgusting...


	4. The Blue Morpho and the Black Knight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Don Fitzcarraldo, the Blue Morpho, expresses his dire situation to Sallie, Sallie is prepared to do whatever it takes to help him, even if it does risk her own life and sanity...

#  ** CHAPTER 4: The Blue Morpho and the Black Knight **

The morning was blazing hot, and there was no breeze. The smouldering heat was so overbearing, Jonas and Team Venture were on the deck, their bodies stripped down to their boxers. But that didn't help, the harsh sunlight still roasting their flesh. Their lack of movements was not helping them at all either.

Eventually, Jonas stood up from his lounger, smiling at his other team-members.

"No need in baking in the sun." He grinned at his team, removing his boxers and had already jumped from the railing of the X-2. He was skinny dipping and couldn’t care less. Inspired by this act of freedom and carelessness, the rest of Team Venture followed suit.

On the KITT, however, the moods were very different. While Team Venture was carefree, Team Knight Rider has an issue at their hands.

A tall man, black haired with a small moustache was on the KITT yacht, in the kitchen. He had asked permission from TORQUE himself to board on, alone, without his wife. And there was a problematic reason for it, one that he must not expose his wife to.

His name was Don Fitzcarraldo, known as the Super-Hero, the _Blue Morpho._ Behind the mask, he was an absolute gentleman, one that took care of his loving wife, son and served the world as a hero, despite the media making him out to be a ‘bad guy’.

But right now, the usually-spirited hero had succumbed to a depressive well, and had no one to talk to. No one could really help him, except for two of his closest friends, TORQUE Harbinger and his creator Sallie Knight.

He had figured that Sallie was still asleep when he boarded onto the KITT, but he decided to let her sleep. He had heard about the incident with Rusty back in the cavern thanks to a phone call with Jonas, and he had noticed the raw tension between Jonas and Sallie. His wife and himself often found the relationship amusing, always making playful bets with one another about who would end up kissing first. Though, at the moment, he was not in a laughing state. Or anything.

No, he was in deep trouble, and knowing that one day his wife might be exposed to this terrible secret…he couldn’t live without her.

The Blue Morpho himself sat by the table, his head in his hands, his words pained. Donning in a tank-top and shorts to tolerate with the terrible heat, it did nothing to soothe the worries inside of him.

Beside him, on the wall above the table, was a large monitor. Like an enlarged version of Sallie’s Com-Link, it was a screen for her Super-Car. The animated Mustang watched down at the distressed human, his expression spoke volumes of understanding and concern.

"I just don't know what to do, TORQUE. If Betty finds that tape, I am done for. She'd never forgive me. I can't keep holding it in, but I don't want to hurt her."

 **++I'm afraid there is nothing much I can do, sir++** TORQUE said softly, his voice in the kitchen from the speakers. The AI was in all rooms, connected with everyone and everywhere. But right now, the super-car was with Don, alone and private. TORQUE knew the importance of being careful with his conversations. Besides, he didn’t wish to wake Sallie up. **++Perhaps you can try and take the tape and destroy it.... if not, I say come clean to your wife. I'm sure she'll appreciate the shock coming from you then your 'best' friend++** He said this firmly.

“Jonas…he’s a dangerous and clever man, TORQUE.” Don whimpered, TORQUE was right, better from him then from Jonas.

Sallie woke up to the sound of voices. Sweltering in her shorts and leotard, her body bitterly remembering her disgusting release. She'll have a shower later, but right now, she felt distress. She focused on the voices, knowing one was from TORQUE, his deep bass rippling through the walls, but then-

“I can’t…she’ll divorce me…”

"Don." She whispered to herself as she came to, her mind quickly picking up what was happening. She felt the anguish in his voice, pained and heartbroken. Slowly, she sat up, rubbing her eyes.

Don was one of her closest friends. She knew Don and Betty before she knew Jonas. During a Thanksgiving gathering, she met Don for the first time through Betty. Betty wanted to introduce Sallie to her husband, to thank Sallie and her Team for rescuing her and a collection of women during a bank-robbery. And Sallie had spent all that night talking to Don. He eventually confessed his Super-Hero secret to her, horrified to find her laughing and promised him that his secret was safe, for she was a hero too, and respected the code of Heroism. Ever since then, they were close, almost to the extent of brother and sister.

And then, Don introduced Jonas to Sallie, and the rest was history…

That was three years ago.

"I didn't think you were still here,"

Don looked up from his palms and turned to the source of the voice, seeing Sallie standing by the doorway, a small tired smile on her face. It was evident she had just woken up, but she wasn’t in one of her infamous bad moods. Perhaps she sensed his distress. Immediately, he stood up.

“Sallie, I need your help." He sounded panicked, hurrying towards her and grabbed her arms, his eyes pleading. He knew, eventually, he would admit this to Sallie. Sallie didn’t judge, but she was so firm with justice, he knew Sallie would get involved with his issue. It was only a matter of time before she figured it out, particularly since _Jonas_ was involved. "I feel I am losing control in a situation I thought I was in control of...."

Alarmed by his urgency, she grabbed Don’s hands and held them, hushing him.

"It's okay, you're safe here. Are you okay, is Betty okay?"

When she saw the distressed look in his eyes, Sallie's heart sank. This was worse...

Don didn't have to say anything, he knew Sallie saw the trouble in his eyes. He decided to just tell her straight.

"B-back in '67," Don led her to the table, shaking terribly now. He sat down heavily, and Sallie sat opposite him, her hands still holding onto his, feeling them tremble against her palms, sweating. For a time, Don didn’t speak.

“It’s okay, Don. Talk to me,” Sallie insisted softly, her eyes glancing at TORQUE, as if silently asking him about this dire situation. TORQUE gave her a particular expression, and she knew how serious this was by the look of it. Her eyes focused back onto Don, who had finally gathered himself, his eyes fixed onto the table. She saw the distinct trauma in his features, and her body was slowly becoming chilled by it. She had never seen him like this.

"I was showing Jonas the new VTR, and he convinced me...” His eyes looked at Sallie, and spying her growing dismay, he looked away, unable to stand the very thought of her reaction. “He convinced me to cheat on Betty with some porn-stars." Don explained promptly, snatching his hands from Sallie and burying his face into his palms, hiding his shame.

TORQUE’s sharp blue eyes looked down at Sallie, and saw the fire striking through Sallie; a fresh new burning desire was hitting on her hard now. He knew what she was thinking.

This man...this beautiful man served the world with a heart of gold, and now Jonas Venture...

The words settled on Sallie like metal, and TORQUE watched her battle against her thoughts. Her heel of her foot was tapping on the floor aggressively.

"Let me guess, he's blackmailing you?" She replied softly, her tone gentle, but her expression, it spoke of threat.

 **++Should have given Sallie her coffee before telling her-++** TORQUE began, but Sallie held a hand up to the screen beside them, hushing the Mustang. TORQUE obeyed, curious with this reaction. He had expected her to be screaming, raging, declaring death-threats and charging the KITT right into the side of X-2 in a declaration of war against Jonas. But she wasn’t reacting as violently as he had expected. She was taking this well, but something about this disturbed TORQUE.

This wasn’t Sallie. She was speaking with a cold, icy chill, slow and menacing.

"Did he record it? You know where it is?" She leaned closer, her questions important and demanding answers. "Does he still have it with him?"

Don didn't dare look up; he was far too ashamed.

"Yes. It's on the X-2. I believe in a safe in his room. H-He's been blackmailing me since he showed me the tape. I-I just can't believe he kept it." He stammered, covering his mouth and staring at the small window, the water seemingly still. "I mean, I guess I owe him, if it weren't for him, Betty wouldn't have been able to have a child." He looked up to Sallie, tears in his eyes. "You see, Jonas said she was infertile, and he helped her."

"Say no more." Sallie commanded, standing up suddenly. She looked away from TORQUE for a time, knowing TORQUE was watching her carefully, seeing the eyes of a warrior sensing injustice. There was something about it that made TORQUE incredibly uncomfortable. Knowing what she had in mind.

Slowly, she faced Don, her eyes reading a plan. A dangerous one. "Don...you say it in a safe?" She asked, her voice laced with intrigued.

Don looked to her.

"Yes. A safe that only Jonas knows the combination to. I think it has several levels of security." Don said, sniffing lightly. He slowly stood up, and found Sallie embracing him quickly, holding him tight. He held onto her back.

"Don't worry, Don. I've got this." She looked at TORQUE, her eyes holding a small ember of wrath. "TORQUE,"

**++I'm not getting involved++**

"Yes, you are. For Don,"

TORQUE glared at her, knowing what she was plotting.

**++Sallie, you're gonna get into trouble++**

"Sallie has a plan."

The Mustang sighed.

**++I hate those words...++**

Blinking tears back, Don pulled away from the hug, looking at Sallie with concern in his features.

"What's your plan?" He asked. "Because I've been trying to get the tape back for a while. Jonas is always a step ahead of the game."

"First of all, you're not getting involved." She paused, then: "Actually, maybe you _could_ help me. If I were to randomly go on the X-2, he'd get suspicious." She thought, then smirked. "Convince him to invite me over. To ...'mend our old ways'"

"Okay. Then what?" Don asked. Don knew Jonas would trust him anyways as the two have been friends for years now, and they were close to have a fucking orgy together, so, that had to count for something.

Sallie smirked, pointing at herself.

"You leave me to it. I... _may_ stay over."

 **++Sallie-++** TORQUE grumbled.

Sallie flashed her Mustang a triumphant grin.

"Watch me." She glanced out at the window and saw Team Venture swimming outside. "Hmm, I may tempt the devil himself..." She looked at Don. "Wanna go swimming?" She asked with a smirk. This could turn out better than planned.

Don trusted Sallie, she was a _much_ better influence than Jonas, and he knew that, but when he was around Jonas, he forgot about that. He turned into the _bad boy_.

Don wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Sure, it might brighten my mood." He said, slowly standing up.

Sallie grinned.

"Good. You look like you need fun." Sallie paused, looking at herself, then she removed her shorts. "I'll just swim in my leotard."

**++Uh, don't you have your swimsuit?++**

"I'm not gonna wear a wetsuit in this weather, sorry." Sallie was honest. She would _die_ suffocating in that tight thing. Though it certainly would emphasis her body shape to Jonas. "Besides, I'm sure I'll _enchant_ Dr. Venture with this." She beamed at Don, showing confidence. Her plan was going to be better than planned, Jonas was clearly a sex-mad man, deprived of the female contact, and after her discovery last night, she realised she would use herself to trick the stupid fool. Don couldn’t fool him, but the physical touch of a woman…. "You should take Betty to swim with you too."

Don straightened up, something about Sallie gave the vigilante confidence, and it inspired him. He prayed that this would save him from a lot of trouble in the future, and with the way Sallie was acting, he was certain she was going to fix things.

That was the best thing about Team Knight Rider. They _fixed_ problems.

"I will, thank you. You know, if I were to admit, you are a _much_ better friend than Jonas." Don said, hugging Sallie firmly, and he thanked her again, going to the deck to find his lovely wife.

Sallie smirked in confidence, watching the man leave. She honestly needed to hear those words.

 **++So, what’s the plan, Sallie?++** TORQUE clearly didn’t seemed impressed, but when Sallie turned around and face the Mustang face-to-face, he couldn’t help but feel enlightened by her expression. She seemed so confident, so eager to help a friend in need.

“We’re gonna kick Venture’s arse.”

Finally, TORQUE smirked back.

*

Outside in the waters, Team Venture were making bets on who could dive the longest and gather the most amount of clams. It was something they did all the time, friendly competition, though Jonas did get a little _too_ competitive.

On the KITT, Sallie stepped out onto the deck, TORQUE was on watch while Franky was in the kitchen, making more coffee. Sallie would need this for tonight!

Sallie found Betty and Don out on the deck, waiting for her. Don’s wife was so staggeringly beautiful, with crimson hair and stunning eyes, her face heart-shaped and her body matched her beauty. She was petit compared to Sallie’s muscular thighs and hips. She was one of those women who would wear a trash-bag and _still_ look utterly stunning in it.

Only dressed in her leotard, her hair braided, Sallie walked across the deck towards Don and Betty, embracing her best friend.

"Ready to have fun?" She smiled. She began to run to the edge. "Last one to dive in is a rotten crumpet!" She stepped up on the railing, and dived, a majestic display of elegance as she leapt onto the waters.

Betty giggled, looking at Don lovingly.

"She's so British sometimes."

"You heard her though, I'm not gonna be a rotten crumpet." Don laughed and dived in, immediately submerging himself into the waters.

When Don surfaced from the cool water, he noticed Betty already in the water, smiling at him sweetly. He stammered, blinking. "What are you, a siren?" He laughed. His wife gave him a mischievous smile.

"Perhaps." Betty said, swimming around Don like a shark, circling him.

From across the waters, Jonas surfaced, breathing calmly. He had many years of diving practice, so swimming was never an issue. When his vision cleared, he noticed the others, and saw _her_.

_Sallie._

He scoffed, turning to find Don swimming towards him, and both men shared a smile in greet.

"Jonas,” Don piped up once he was close enough, his arms gliding on the surface of the waters. “Sallie told me she wanted to do a truce. Mend what was broken." Don explained. He spied Jonas’ expression, and found him laughing brashly, his confidence never shut off.

"I'll believe that when she comes over here and sucks me off tonight." He chuckled, rather cruelly.

Don chuckled with him, less arrogant, but then he felt hands grabbing him from behind. It was his dear wife.

"I am gonna steal this drunken sailor oh great Zeus." Betty said in such an enchanting voice. Jonas waved his hand, allowing the woman to steal her husband away.

Sallie was swimming, delving into the brilliant blue of the ocean, finding it therapeutic when she wasn't focusing on Jonas. She was still churning the plan deep down behind calm eyes, still working on the fine details of this plan.

It has to be perfect.

Her eyes turned to see Jonas' legs, and realised....

_He's skinny-dipping..._

She smirked to herself.

_Wouldn't it be funny if I sucked him off now?_

She quickly surfaced when her lungs tightened for air. Maybe…just maybe…

Jonas saw Sallie surface, and he cocked a brow.

 _She can hold her breath pretty long_.

But he turned away from her, not paying her attention. She would only distract him.

"What's your score Jonas?" Horace asked, swimming up to the Venture.

"You know my score Horace." Jonas chuckled. "Twelve."

Horace looked shocked.

"Really, you're one behind me."

Jonas glared at Horace.

"Not for long."

Sallie smirked as she watched Jonas from the corner of her eyes, seeing that the bastard was distracted.

_Perfect._

She dived under again, and swam quickly towards Jonas' legs, seeing his bare arse.

 _Why would you decide to skinny-dip, you fucking idiot. Oh well,_ _Siren mode, activate!_

Swimming fluidly beneath him, she lifted a hand and brushed it from behind, her hand touching his groin between his thighs, passing his taint, and under his ass-cheek, and swam deeper, smirking like a little schoolgirl. That’ll be enough to shock him.

And indeed it did. Jonas felt whatever that was, and jumped a bit. It's not that he was frightened, he knew what were in these waters, it just he wasn't expecting anything to brush up against him so.... intimately....

"You alright Jonas?" Horace asked.

"Yeah, I think there's a siren in these waters." Jonas said, mostly to himself. His brows furrowed to find that Sallie wasn’t around.

 _Had to be Sallie. If she wants to play that way, two can play this game._ Grumbling to himself, a plan brewing, he began to swim towards the X-2.

Sallie merged through the water, approaching Don and Betty, grinning as Jonas began to retreat to his yacht.

 _Pussy..._ She sneered to herself in victory, turning to see Don and Betty approaching towards her too, meeting in the centre of both Yachts. "Oh, you caught a sailor!" Sallie beamed, completely ignoring Jonas now.

Betty giggled, her arms clinging onto Don from behind.

"A very handsome one too. He is under my spell. But you need to be careful, the sailor you were trying to catch, he is infamous for capturing us sirens."

_Oh, he’s gonna regret catching THIS siren…_

"Sallie, you and Jonas should-" Don was then promptly hushed by Betty.

"Better be careful with that catch." Betty giggled more, kissing Don lovingly on the cheek and neck.

A cocky smirk came onto Sallie's lips. She loved the adorable banter between these two, and she would _kill_ Jonas should anything part them. She knew Jonas was a sadistic cruel man, and Don's distress from before was evident. She would _murder_ the fucker.

"Don't worry, fellow Siren," Sallie replied sweetly. " _My_ catch was a pussy. He got scared and ran away, like a little wuss," She meant every word of that, it irritated her how he left so quickly.

Betty smiled back, loving the spark of victory in Sallie’s features. She was very aware of Sallie’s hatred towards Jonas, but she felt as though she crushed on the man, so terrible. Both were just as bad as each other, like two school-bullies trying to up-one another, when really, they both adored the attention they got from one another.

Sallie watched as Betty’s eyes moved from her to behind her. On the X-2, she saw Jonas get back into the water with a net harpoon gun. And holding back her giggle, she looked back at Sallie.

"Well, your sailor just came back with a harpoon gun. I think he is hunting for the most beautiful siren." Betty said with a slight giggle, pointing over Sallie’s shoulders.

Sallie's eyes widen, her smile dropping as she turned back to see that Betty was speaking the truth.

There he was, bollock-naked, with a fucking net harpoon gun. And now, like a shark, he was heading straight for her! Her heart dropped and looked at Betty and Don with a tight smile.

"Good thing it's not me then!" She laughed, already diving into the water.

_SAFETY AT KITT! NOW!_

Behind her, Jonas was underwater too. Good thing he was very good with a harpoon gun.

_Let’s see exactly how long you can hold your breath._

Jonas swam after her, seeing she was headed to her yacht, and he kicked his legs harder to get closer to her, and aiming his harpoon he fired it.

Sallie was already close to KITT, but then-

_Fuck!_

The net shot out of it in a flash and it soon engulfed Sallie, tangling her up in the heavy metal of the net. It wasn't normal netting, no, it was made of metal. She felt something suddenly loom over her with a terrible weight, and she immediately panicked. She tried to swim up, but the netting was heavy, and held her down, pulling her further down and down.

_Shit! No! He wasn't-_

Jonas swam above her, watching her sink to the floor with sharp, cruel eyes. It wasn't too deep, but deep enough for someone to be trapped like Sallie, to panic. He looked down to her, a grin on his face, almost mocking her that he got her. He wouldn't let her drown, but just let her that he had her life in his literal grasp.

He swam closer to her, waving his finger at her, as if to say _tsk tsk!_ Like a feral siren, Sallie snarled back at him in hate, her fingers grasping against the netting and tried to pull it apart.

Jonas ignored her, grabbing the net to the point she couldn't escape. He scooped it up with absolute ease. And he began to swim toward the X-2, staying underwater.

Sallie began to thrash against the water, her legs kicking. She was trying to retreat, trying to let him drown with her, but her mind was becoming foggy, her lungs slowly burning in need of air. She had decided, after that, to ease, and let him take her.

_Fucking cock-womble.._

Just as her head was becoming light and hot, Jonas then finally got to the surface, hearing Sallie gasping for air coughing water out of her throat behind him.

Horace and Rodney, still naked, hoisted her up onto the little docking area with their leader.

"Don't take this one out of the net. She's a new species. Gotta tag her." Jonas chuckled, climbing out of the water.

_Gotta tag her....oh, I'll fucking tag you in a moment, with my foot several inches up yer arse!_

Sallie grunted, pulling at the netting, feeling the stares of Team Venture, _mocking_ her. But this could be perfect, this could work-

"Fuck you, Venture!"

"Oh, how cute, it speaks English." Rodney laughed. The Action Man grabbed the netting and began dragging her up on deck, not caring if he hurt her. He hoisted her up on deck roughly.

And the other men boarded the deck.

Jonas and Rodney walked to their shorts, slipping them on, and tossing Horace his. Horace slipped his on too and began untangling the net. He was just as harsh as the others, but he wasn't cruel. He finished freeing Sallie, taking the net off her.

Sallie squirmed in the net, but when Horace freed her, her glare softened onto him, giving him a small smile. He was much kinder than the others, she almost felt sorry he was cursed to be around these cocks.

She remained still, however, shooting an acidic glare at Jonas.

"Is that how you pick girls up?"

"In a way, I usually let them drown before I save them." He and Rodney laughed.

Horace slowly stood up.

"It’s a wonder he doesn't have a permanent relationship." Horace groaned under his breath.

Sallie heard Horace's mutter, and she held back a smirk, finding his comment adorable.

_At least one man is sane here..._

"Oh, so am I supposed to thank you?" She snorted a laugh. "By bedding you or something, because that ain't gonna happen."

_Unless I MAKE it happen..._

She stood up slowly, turning back to the ocean. "Well, thanks for the fun, I shall be heading back now..." She bent down in front of him, itching the saltwater out of her shins.

_Gotta tease him, make him see my ass._

Jonas looked to her, seeing her ass, and that wet leotard left very little to the imagination.

"Sallie, I was joking. It was a joke. See, this is why women can't work with _real_ men." Jonas said, nudging Rodney. "We would love for you to stay for some food."

Sallie halted, already jumping at the bait. But then-

"Huh, inviting me for dinner?" She turned around, cocking a brow. She folded her arms and cocked her hip to one side, feeling the leotard clinging onto her ever so _tightly_. "How sweet...are you gonna lace it with poison?"

Rodney frowned at that comment.

"If you keep-" Jonas stopped Rodney by elbowing him in the ribs.

"HELPeR will cook everything." Jonas said, putting on a prize-winning smile. "I won't touch the food. Hell, I won't even go into the kitchen. You can even supervise HELPeR if you'd like." Jonas offered.

Rodney was rubbing his ribs, glaring at Jonas.

A cold stare was all Sallie was giving, one of distrust and distaste. She had to play this well, and then she showed Jonas that she was slowly getting convinced, looking intrigued suddenly.

"I wanna see Rusty," She commanded. "I wanna see how he's doing."

_Divert the attention off him. He'll hate that!_

Jonas frowned, letting out a sigh.

"He's in his roo-" He then decided to call HELPeR and tell it to bring Rusty up. And after a bit, Rusty came up with HELPeR.

"Sallie!" Rusty said as he ran up to Rusty, hugging her tightly.

"Hello, sweetheart," Sallie grinned, finding herself pleasantly surprised to feel gleeful at the sight of Rusty. She bent down and embraced him back, chuckling softly as she petted him. "How are you doing? Is _Daddy_ behaving?" She shot that with hidden venom.

 _Daddy._ Now she was getting Rusty to say it more. That made Jonas shudder slightly. It was disgusting on how comfortable she was around Rusty.

The small child looked at Sallie, his eyes bright with glee.

"I'm doing better. And Daddy is being good." He then leaned closer to her, whispering. "I keep having bad dreams about the big shiny man."

"That big shiny man will not hurt you. Not when me and my _super-duper-amazing-intelligent-AI-which-Daddy-Jonas-didn't-build_ TORQUE is around!" She lifted her Com-Link to Rusty, showing the animated Mustang. TORQUE grinned.

 **++Well, if it isn't the famous Rusty!++** TORQUE beamed.

Jonas let out a _not-amused_ grunt. It was a way of Jonas showing disgust, and he rolled his eyes.

"I'll be getting ready for dinner. HELPeR, you're cooking tonight, so don't burn the food." Jonas said walking passed everyone. HELPeR beeped as if trying to argue with Jonas, but the Venture was gone. Rodney leaned against the railing, watching Sallie closely. He still didn't trust her.

HELPeR gave a defeated beep, but then rolled up to Sallie and beeped happily to see her again.

"Hello you!" Sallie stood up suddenly, pulling the robot into her arms. She wasn't faking this at all. She adored every machine, even the ones that bastard created. "You're gonna make me the best food ever, aren't you?" She patted his head, feeling the warm metal on her palm. Sallie looked at Rusty. "He's such a good robot, isn't he?"

HELPeR beeped as if embarrassed.

"He is. I love him." Rusty said as he hugged HELPeR.

Rodney had a grimace on his face, all this mushy stuff was going to make him blow his own brains out. Horace chuckled, taking a seat on one of the lawn chairs.

"He is a very good robot. So sweet!" She puckered her lips, and kissed HELPeR on the side, leaving a black lipstick mark on his metal. As if marking one of Jonas' inventions as hers. "Cutie pie!" She loved giving robots and machines cute names. It was always interesting to see them react in different ways.

HELPeR waved his claw sweetly, beeping like a little shy schoolgirl. Rusty then giggled.

"You're making him shy now." Rusty looked up to the robot and then to Sallie.

She giggled fondly. Robots were so expressive, so adorable.

_The mission..._

Sallie pulled away, looking at Rusty.

"Shall I see your Daddy?" She grinned, being sweet to Rusty. The poor boy had no idea what unruly hatred she was gonna give to Jonas...

Jonas kept his door open, because it wasn't like Sallie was going to be coming down to his room. He was getting dressed in his light blue romper.

For a time, Jonas felt okay. But when he felt someone watching him, he heard a voice.

"So, you haven't killed me yet? Change of heart?" Sallie asked, leaning against the open doorway with a charming smirk.

Jonas looked to the voice. The blue romper formed his body so well, it fit in all the right places.

"You take me as your enemy. We are on the same side." Jonas said, folding his arms over his chest, his eyes fixed onto Sallie.

Sallie was eyeing him up and down like a bag of meat, letting Jonas know that she was judging him, so _hard_. Though her lower stomach churned for the touch of that body against her.

"We're on the same side of _justice_ , but I am _not_ your ally." Sallie murmured, already stepping inside of the room. Casually, she sat on his bed, looking around in his room. Getting _used_ to it.

Jonas watched her sit on the bed, so confidently, so cocky.

"Hm, I thought we were pretty good allies on a few previous missions. We work better _together_." Jonas said as he leaned against the small desk that sat next to the mirror.

"Justice does that to people. We are stronger and better when we work together..." Her smile dropped. "But that does not make me your woman," She hissed, looking away from him.

From the corner of her eyes, she noticed the safe.

_Perfect..._

"So, dinner?" Sallie added again, now lying on the bed, as if claiming ownership. "Are you gonna be in a maid outfit, for little ol' me?"

Jonas didn't bother with a response to the teamwork comment. Instead, he looked to her with a cocked eyebrow.

"You would probably get wet if I wore a maid’s outfit." He said with a confident smirk. He then stood up, looking back to the mirror, not looking at himself, no, he was eyeing her up through the mirror, he didn't feel like looking _at_ her.

"Ha! Cute, real cute..." Sallie scoffed. She really wouldn't. Suits did something to her, and he wouldn't know that!

_Never!_

She felt that he was watching her, so casually, and cleverly, she leaned her back on the bed more, arching her back upwards in a teasing manner. The air was drying at her flesh, but her hair was still damp. And cold. And so, she felt her nipples hardening against the chill, perfect for Jonas to gawk at. Round, plump breasts tightened in her leotard, with nipples poking.

Jonas' eyes looked to her hungrily through the mirror. Catching every detail and he knew what she was doing, and so he asked.

"So, what changed your mind?" Jonas asked, never turning around, but his eyes drank up the curves and her protruding nipples.

Sallie's head perked up, posing in a way she knew Jonas was lapping up her details. Shifting one milky thigh up onto the bed, she smirked cockily.

_To destroy you..._

"Rusty seemed insistent that I see you again." She sniggered, looking away, wiping water off her breast and allowing it to bounce. "He's the only man I wanna see right now,"

_Stab._

Jonas frowned, but his eyes continued to lap up her features, and then he decided, enough games.

He turned to her and pulled up a chair, sitting in it and right in front of her. He leaned back in the chair, crossing his bare legs.

"So, let me get this right." He said, crossing his arms, "You came here on my yacht to be with my son? You told you that you needed to see me again? And you come in here and try and seduce me? What's your plan? You are sending such mixed signals; do you want me or not?"

A laugh left the small Brit, and she shook her head.

"Okay, so _maybe_ I wanna try and make amends with you, but I'm still sitting in the fence there!" Sallie admitted with a bright smile. She moved her legs, enough to show Jonas that juicy plump pussy between her legs against her leotard. "But it's mostly for your son. He seems to idolise me _so_ much. And as a Knight Rider, it'd be rude not to."

His eyes glanced between her legs, but quickly back to her eyes. Jonas wasn't buying it, and so he stood up, taking a step toward her and leaned down, getting closer to her, smelling the saltiness of the seawater on her hair and skin. Like a captured mermaid.

"So, this is all for Rusty?" He said in a soft voice, his mouth close to her ear.

"Any chance to annoy you," Sallie grinned in an equally soft voice, feeling the bass of his voice striking her. How he got so fucking close to her…she wanted to wrap her legs around his waist and just fuck him brutally-

She placed a hand on his chest and pushed him back, finally getting up from the bed.

"I love it when you look at me in disgust. It's rather cute," She faced the doorway again, and then back at Jonas. "I should go see my _fan_ ,"

And with that, she left the room, leaving Jonas cold and hungry for her.

Jonas watched her leave and he punched the bed once she was gone. 

"What the hell is her problem?" Jonas growled. "First, she hates me, then she doesn't, then she flirts with me.... She's not like other women...."

For a moment, Jonas remained still, his mind reeling to all of his theories about the woman, and now they were destroyed and shattered with more questions. She was an enigma.

Jonas eventually stood up straight, composing himself and followed her out.

If Sallie hadn't felt annoyance from the Venture, she did now. She was pissing him off, confusing him. She wasn't intentionally giving him mixed signals, that was upon accident, in order to cover people's backs. But that was Jonas' problem. He _always_ thought about himself...

She found everyone in the kitchen. Rusty was with HELPeR, Rodney and Horace were sitting at the table talking amongst themselves. Rodney was watching Rusty like a hawk. Focusing on the small boy, Sallie beamed at Rusty, feeling her leotard drying up and now clinging onto her body almost sensually.

"Hey Rusty," She smiled, oh so sweetly.

"I hope you don't mind Sallie, and HELPeR and I started fixing dinner without you." Rusty said as he smiled. He then pulled her down to his height, tugging at her leotard and whispered to her. "Don't worry, Action Man didn't touch any of the food." He giggled, seeing Sallie smiling softly.

"Oh, it's okay Rusty."

Jonas entered the kitchen too now, sitting at the table with the others, saying nothing. He simply watched.

Soon dinner was cooked, and they were having a Greek dish. HELPeR and Sallie did most of the work, but the plates were set. Rusty sat between Action Man and Sallie. Jonas and Horace was across from them.

Everyone began to eat, and it was better than what the locals had fixed them the past few days.

"Dinner is actually good." Jonas exclaimed, "Good job, everyone." Jonas said, swallowing his pride.

Sallie sighed, smiling in pride at her work. She wasn't the best at cooking, but she felt the need to _show off_.

"Not bad. That was so lovely," Sallie smiled at Rusty. "Well done,"

Rusty giggled.

"Dad, if Sallie is alright, can she sleep in my room tonight?" Jonas looked to Sallie then Rusty.

"I don't think she wants to stay here for the night. She has things to do." Jonas said.

Rusty frowned, looking back at the Knight Rider.

"Sallie?"

" _Actually_ , double-stuffed-7, I would _love_ to stay over." She grinned stiffly at Jonas, then she looked back at Rusty, her smile got sickly sweet. "Sure thing, Rusty. _Anything_ for you."

Rodney rolled his eyes, slamming his hands at the table.

"If you don't stop this sweet bullshit, I think I'll just have to shoot myself in the head."

"Rodney, leave them be." Horace said, finishing his plate of food. Jonas chuckled, but on the inside, he was fuming. HIs eyes showed it.

Sallie looked at Rusty, in genuine endearment. He had been nothing but a sweetheart to her. She hated kids so much, but Rusty...despite having an egotistic bellend of a father, he was still gentle and kind. Maybe even cute. She ruffled his Rusty- brown hair.

"You're a real sweetheart. I bet loads of girls would swoon over you." She leaned down, whispering something in his ear: "Even me," And kissed him on the forehead.

Rusty giggled as he blushed, looking away.

Rodney reached for his guns.

"That's it, I can't take it."

Noticing this, Horace moved suddenly and grabbed Rodney's hands, yanking his twin pistols away.

" _Rodney!_ "

The mood in the kitchen shifted suddenly, and the world seemed to have become colder between the Super-Soldier and Super-Mechanic.

Sallie's expression changed in a snap, her smirk dropping, and there was a terrible darkness in her eyes. One of a warrior that had experienced the harsh coldness of this earth, as if from ancient times, one of pain and hatred and pleasure and sorrow...

She slowly stood up now, her arms open.

"We'll go ahead. Hit me..." She said, so threateningly, so low, so _cold_...

**++Sallie. Sit.++**

As if on command, Sallie obeyed and sat down. Suddenly the darkness was gone, like she had been possessed for a time.

 **++Forgive my driver. She hasn't had enough coffee today++** Which was true. She was also due for a period. Typical..

Rodney was so ready to attack her but TORQUE commanded Sallie to sit.

"Good to know you let a machine control you." Rodney said, his tone full of acid. Rusty looked to Rodney, his eyebrows furrowed.

"At least TORQUE is nicer than _you_!" Rusty said, scooting towards Sallie, clinging onto her. Before Rodney could react Jonas held up his hand.

"Rodney." Jonas' voice was so calm. "That is no way to treat our guest. She came to us to make amends with us. No need to start a fight with her. She's opened my eyes in a few things, we are on the same side of justice. We fight for the same cause."

"But Doc...." Rodney said.

"No buts, Rodney. Respect goes a long way." Jonas said. Rusty was impressed by his father’s words and looked at Rodney in triumph.

"See, even dad agrees that you're being a dummy." Rusty said as he stuck his tongue out to Rodney.

With that Rodney shook his head, quickly standing up.

"Fine. If you'll excuse me." He said leaving the table and kitchen.

Sallie felt herself bristling in fury, but everything happened all too quickly, Rusty holding onto her, and Jonas...

She narrowed her eyes at Jonas.

_That's fucking suspicious...._

But she let it slide, deciding against even thanking him. Her contributing to the conversation would make it worse. Sallie had to admit, she felt sorry for Rodney. She was in his boots many times before. Everyone was her enemy and was out to kill her. That, and how she simply enjoyed hurting people...

Her arm held around Rusty, only giving Horace an apologetic smile.

With a deep sigh, Sallie stood up.

"I'm excusing myself too." She said softly, smiling at Rusty. "Why not you and HELPeR go wash the dishes. I need to do something."

Rusty smiled to her and nodded, collecting the plates he and HELPeR began to wash the dishes and clean the kitchen up. Sallie stepped away from the table and followed onto the deck where Rodney went. She felt the compelling desire to see him.

Jonas watched Sallie leave but said nothing.


End file.
